


Forgotten west

by zacklover24



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Coming of Age, Deals With The Devil, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Good, High Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Major Character Injury, Micah is a dick, Multi, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Dutch, Protective Hosea, Protective John, Time Travel, protective Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: The west was a forgotten place, a time when the land said to be untamable and untouched. A time of gangs and outlaws, a time when the law both good and bad ruled. A time when people did good and bad thing. They lived and they died and time went on, the west was soon forgotten and the gangs that though to rule were long gone and no one could tell who really ruled the land. But this story is about the survival of one gang, and there will and desire to live in changing times. But that didn’t last long soon they were gone and all that was left was broken dreams and broken hope. Time travel au, dealings with the devil, a coming of age story.





	1. Chapter 1

One of my earliest memories as a child was moving. From a young age, that is all my family did we moved around to much, never had a proper chance to put down any proper roots. Just trying to stay one step ahead of the law it wasn't easy or fun living but it was my life for a good long while. See it wasn't just me and my pa, it was my large family of aunts and uncles and for a short time it was peaceful. But with everything in life, you learn to adjust. See that was a life lesson that jack marston and angel margon had learned the every hard way, time and time again, learn to adjust to any god given scenario. 

Blackwater was a mess, that was a truthful statement in the early spring of one thousand eight hundred ninety-nine, at the time angel and jack were just kids nine and eight. The van der linde gang was poise to rob a ferry but then all hell broke loose, the pinkerton's had been waiting and the soon the gang was on the run, after the death of a young woman and without making off with the money. The gang was scatter to the winds but, the law was hot on their heels.

“Sean I'm scared.” Angel whispers holding onto sean hand, as the pair were running down the back allies of blackwater.

“I know darlin’, shit what a mess.” Sean hisses keeping angel hand in a vise grip, “We need to get out of here.” 

“Sean, I’m scared.” Angel whispers again trying not to trip, as sean took a sharp turn down a alleyway as the pair hid from the lawmen. 

“I know darlin’, we just need to get out of here and get back to the gang. Were going to be okay.” Sean tells her trying to keep the fear and worry out of his voice, “We won’t be left behind.” 

“But, what if we are? What if we can’t find my pa and the others?” She whispers feeling tears start to well up in her hazel blue eyes, sean let out a soft hiss as he pulled angel into a tight hug as the girl hide her face in sean shirt. 

“Now listen here angel morgan, I highly doubt your pa would let dutch leave without you, and even if he did, he wouldn’t rest till he found you.” Sean tells her, as angel gripped sean shirt. 

“You think so?” Angel softly asks, those it was muffled due to her face being pressed into sean shirt. 

Sean could only give angel a sad smile, “When have I ever lied to you my darlin’?” He asks. 

“Never.” 

“Exactly now come on I think these arseholes have stopped looking for us.” Sean tell her, bowing his head, and keeping a vise like grip on angel hand. Angel copied sean as she bowed her head, and as they tried to leave the city. Blackwater was in chaos due to the ferry being robbed, and angel was just scared. She wished she never begged her uncle hosea to take her into town, and wished she listen to hosea and hadn’t warned off. 

Sean heart was racing a mile a minute, he had to get out of blackwater and back to the gang, he couldn’t risk a shoot out, not with angel, they had to make a break for it and pray to god that the gang hadn’t left without them. And if they had then he would have to think up a new plan and a new one quick. Sean was more then please to see that they were almost out of the city, when they were stopped by men wearing the pinkerton uniforms, sean let out a small hiss as he pushed angel behind him. The girl was shivering behind sean and she healed onto the back of sean shirt.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? An irish rat?” A man with clean-shaven face, with a face full of scars and other deformities, asks with a gun resting on his shoulder as he stopped in front of sean. A second man appeared behind sean, trapping sean and angel from fleeing. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Sean asks trying to stay calm, he couldn’t risk a shootout, not now. 

“Agents Milton and ross of the pinkerton detective agency and we know who you are Sean MaGuire, a member of the the van der linde gang. I didn’t know that dutch would stoop so low to kidnap children.” Milton says eyeing angel. 

“Sean.” Angel whispers feeling very scared, she wanted her pa. She was trying to hide behind sean, she didn't like these men.

“Easy angel, shh they aren’t going to jack shit, not with you here.” Sean tells her, giving her hand a squeeze.

“And right you are Mr. MaGuire, now if come with us, we can return the girl to her family and send you off to jail.” Milton says in a sickening sweet voice. 

“MY FAMILY IS WITH UNCLE DUTCH!” Angel yells without thinking, and sean let out a curse. Thank you angel.

A dark smile played onto milton face as he made a gesture with his hand, and before sean could react ross grabbed angel by her arm and pulled her away from sean. 

“SEAN!” Angel yells as she started to struggle out of ross tight hold. Sean made a move for his gun but was stopped when he felt the barrel of a gun pressed up against his head. 

“Now, now, now Mr. MaGuire we don’t want to hurt the girl now do we?” Milton asks in his sickening sweet voice.

“No, we don’t.” Sean bitterly agrees watching angel who was still trying to get out of ross hold. 

“Take the girl back to the headquarters, me and Mr. MaGuire are going to have a nice little chat about Mr. Van der linde.” Milton says roughly grabbing sean and dragging him off. 

“No, no, no, no,no, no!” Angel yells as ross was dragged her off. 

“You better not hurt a hair on that girls head! Or so help me!” Seans yells watching in horror as angel was dragged off.

“Is that a threat Mr. MaGuire?” Milton hisses as he grabbed a hold of sean arm. 

“No, that was a warning, there will be hell to pay if there is a single hair out of place on that girl’s head.” Sean warns, Arthur was going to kill him if these bastards didn't first that is.

End of line


	2. Chapter 2

The day before the blackwater ferry heist

 

“Angel elizabeth if you don’t hold still so help me.” Arthur warns as he was trying to cut angel strawberry blonde hair. 

“But pa.” Angel wines as arthur gave another not so gently tug as he combed through her hair. 

“No, buts if you hadn’t gone running into that throne bush we wouldn’t have to cut your hair so soon.” He scolds as he got the last of the thorns out of her hair and stared to cut it. 

“It still hurts.” Angel mutters, kicking her feet back and forth.

“Yes, yes, I know I’m not barber but, just hold still I’ll be done soon.” 

“And then I can go and play with jack?” Angel asks him with a smile. 

“Yes, as long as you don’t go running through any more throne bushes.” Arthur scolds while shaking his head.

“Yes, pa.” Angel grumbles as arthur focused on cutting angel hair. It had been easier (since the day angel was old enough) and safer to dress her like a boy. It had been hoesa idea, since angel was still young and looked plenty like a little boy, it was just good that angel and jack were about the same size. Angel had been dressed in jeans, a pair of cotton suspenders, a maroon shirt with a soft yellow neck scarf. 

“And there you go young lady, now go play.” Arthur proudly tells her as angel slide off the chair and went to find jack and frost. Arthur could only shake his head as he started to put his tools away, 

“The boundless amount of energy that children have never ceases to surprise me.” Hosea says coming over to sit next to arthur. 

“Me either, now if they would stop trying to go into the throne bushes that would be great.” Arthur dryly comments with an eye roll. 

“I reckon it would,” Hosea mutters watching dutch talk with micah about something, this heist didn't feel right, “I’m not sure about this heist tomorrow arthur.” 

“You to? Funny how this information just feel into micah hands just like that. I tried telling dutch there’s a better score in town.” Arthur tells him while snapping his fingers.

Hosea let out a scoff, “You to? He’s dead set on this damn ferry.” 

“I’m sure it will work out fine, it’s a simple job right?” Arthur asks watching jack and angel play while frost angel six month old wolf stalked them from behind, “I just hope the take is worth it. I don’t want angel around this much longer.” 

Hosea let out a hum watching the children play and let out a happy scream when frost seemly poked them with his nose, “Dutch reckons the score on the ferry will set us up with plenty of money, so we can finally disappear and start over.” 

“I hope so hosea, she’s still young there’s a chance that none of this will impact her. Am I over worrying?”

“No, your fine arthur I would be more worried if you weren’t so worried. Angel and jack deserve a better life than this. Being on the run so much. It’s time we settled down all of us.” 

“I reckon your right hoesa, I reckon.”  
******************************************** COLTER after the blackwater ferry heist***************************************************

“WE NEED TO GO BACK!” Arthus yells at dutch and hosea as he started to pace the length of the old cabin, “We need to go back, we need to find them.” 

“Arthur son, you need to relax.” Dutch tells him using a calm voice that one would use to calm a spooked horse, “Everything will be okay.” 

“Okay!? How in the hell is it going to be okay? My daughter is missing, sean is missing, mac is missing, davy and jenny are dead, none of this is okay.” Arthur says seething, as he went back to pacing, hosea let out a shaky breath, as he put a hand on arthur shoulder. Arthur stopped and looked at hosea.

“Listen arthur, I know your worried were all worried about, sean, mac and angel but no lawman with a brain is going to hurt her.” Hosea gently tells him, “Even if she is caught they won’t hurt her.” 

“Hoesa’s right son. Angel is safe, no one is going to hurt a hair on that girl’s head, and if they do there will be hell to pay. You have my word.” Dutch swears to arthur. 

Arthur let out a defeated sigh, “She should have stayed back at camp, I don’t know, what I was thinking letting her come with us. Lord only knows where she is.” 

Hosea and dutch both shared a worried looks, before hosea spoke in soft and gentle voice, “I know arthur, she should have stayed back and it’s my fault for not keeping a better eye on her. But worrying yourself like this ain't going to help her, you or us. You need to rest son.” 

“Hosea right arthur, we need everyone to be perfect health right now. I swear to you once we are off this damn mountain, I won’t rest till we find angel, sean and mac.” Dutch swears. 

“Thank you, I…” Arthur mutters feeling the events of everything finally catching up to him, he was tired. A tired shutter came over him, everything from the last fews hit him hard. His fawn was missing, scared and alone.

“Go rest arthur, you’ve done enough for now.” Hosea tells arthur guiding him to his room to rest. 

 

End of line


	3. Chapter 3

“Really hoesa a thousand pound bear?” Arthur grumbles as the two rode towards O’creagh’s run. 

“Yes, arthur a thousand pound bear, as I told you, I heard about it from some feller in town.” Hoesa tells him trying to hide his eye roll. Arthur had been in a horrible mood since they fled from blackwater and cloter, dutch true to his word had been trying to find any clue as to where the youngest morgan was but with no luck, the pinkerton's were very good at hiding and keeping secrets.

“I shouldn’t be out here hoesa, I should be out helping dutch find leads or something. Charles is the better hunter out of everyone in the camp.” Arthur mutters with an angry huff as patted his horse neck.

“In truth I wanted to get you away from camp for a bite.” Hosea admits slowing his pace as he rode next to Arthur, the younger man let out a scoff, “You’ve been on edge for weeks now, I swear you looked ready to kill poor Bill this morning over breakfast.” 

“He deserved…..” Arthur starts to say but was cut off by hosea. 

“All he did was bump into you on accident, that isn’t cause for you to punch him. Look arthur I get it you're worried about angel.” Hoesa admits with a sad almost defeated sigh as he looked at the sencery, “But, your not the only one who is worried.” 

“It sure as hell feels like it! Dutch swore he would help, but all we’ve done is run and hide! We left her and the others behind!” Arthur yells, “I let her down hosea, I let my own daughter down, I’m a horrible father.” His grew soft as sadness had crept in.

“Arthur your a good man, don’t even start with me. You have done your best to rise and keep that little girl safe from all the evil of this world and trust me that isn’t easy. You've given her the best chance at life, there is no doubt in my mind that you have done everything you could do. I know your upset and worried but, Arthur trust me when I say this you are doing a good job.” Hosea tells arthur who was in shock. 

“I-I-I thank you hosea, but it just doesn’t feel like I’ve done a good job. I just feel like I let her down, and that may be dutch was right.” Arthur says looking down at the ground, “She would have been better off with some rich family and not with us.” 

“I hate to say this about dutch but, he was wrong. I knew the moment you came back into camp days after you got that letter, looking like death warmed over, you could and never give her away. You love her to much.” Hosea tells him with a pat on the shoulder, “Arthur you're the best father she has.” 

“I’m really not.” 

“Your better then your father, and that is what counts, oh what do we have here?” Hosea asks stopping when he saw flower, in the ground.

“Is that a?” Arthur asks getting off his horse to look at the flower.

“I reckon we just found a dragon's mouth orchid. I reckon it’s a sign.” Hosea happily says as arthur started to draw the flower.

“A sign of what?” 

“A sign that our luck is changing and something good is going to happen. You just need to give it time arthur, trust me, dutch and the others we’ll get angel, sean and mac back. I swear.” 

“I trust you, I’m just worried that those bastards will hurt her.” 

“There not dumb arthur, there not going to touch a hair on her head. Angel, sean and mac know better then to talk.” 

“I know.”   
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Arthur I’m sorry,” Sean slurs as he was one his fifth beer of the night. “I tired, arthur but they had us in a tight spot.” 

Arthur let out a sigh, as he gestured for karen, “I know sean. Thank you.” 

“I couldn’t let them hurt her, those bastards took angel before I could do anything.” 

“Yes, sean I understand go sleep it off kid.” Arthur tells him as karen came up and took sean away. Arthur let out a huff as he sat down at the poker table, spirits were high due to sean being back. But, arthur was in no mood to celebrate, he was trying and failing to tone out of the happy laughter of the camp as he got lost in his own thoughts. 

“Thought I would find here sulking.” John says sitting next to arthur. Arthur let out a grunt, as he looked at john. 

“Not sulking john, just thinking.” Arthur mutters. 

“Thinking about how your going to kill those pinkertons who kidnapped angel? Or are thinking about letting micah swing?” John asks with a dark laugh. 

“Both if I could, but dutch wants micah back.” Arthur tells him as he took hold of john face to look at the healing marks on his face, “How are you feeling?” 

“Better, been getting better for awhile. You just haven’t noticed.” John points out, covering arthur hand with his and placing a small kiss on arthur lips before he spoke, “Everything is going work out arthur. She’s a smart kid.” 

“Maybe too smart at times, sean said she told the agents dutch was her uncle, what if she talks.” Arthur questions watching the others have fun. 

John could only shake his head, as he pulled himself and arthur up and taking a small queue from dutch and hosea who was dancing to the music playing, as he started to slow dance with arthur, “She won’t talk arthur, you know that. She won’t betray her family.” 

Arthur let out a small content hum, as john rested his head on arthur shoulder, “Hmm, can’t really enjoy this much longer.” John gave him a confused look, “Need to leave at dawn to go save micah sorry ass.” 

John winced, “Want me to come with you?” He asks, “Shit tends to go from bad to worse when micah's involved.” 

“You think you can handle it?” Arthur asks laughing a little, as john gave him a smile. 

“Should be fine, as long as micah doesn’t lose his damn head and goes yellow on us.” 

“He does that alot doesn’t that. He didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was happy that sean and the others were missing.” Arthur growls as he hugged john closer to him. 

“Easy there boy, micah's a ass, who's just trying to get a rise out of you. He’s still sore about that little comment angel made, when he tried to kill frost.” 

Arthur didn’t even bother to try and hide his laughter as he remembered angel little comment, “Yea that was a good one.” 

“It’s going to work out arthur.” 

“I know john.” 

End of line


	4. Chapter 4

Angel was staring down the bowl of stew in front of her, agent milton had ordered her bowl of beef stew, that came with four large looking dumpling and a glass of milk. A man had joined them right after milton had put the order in, he introduced himself as Leviticus Cornwall. As if angel was supposed to know who he was. He was pompous and talked rather loudly and he reminded angel of her uncle but in the bad way.

“So this is the little rabbit that was caught with the rat, funny isn’t it.” Cornwall comments as he looked at his brandy, angel sat there quite boring holes into the stew. 

“She hasn’t said a word since we took her in, she refuses to give us her last name, let alone any information on the van der linde gang.” Milton tells cornwall. 

“I see, tell me little rabbit do you know why I came here tonight? No, your so called uncle robbed from me. He stole two thousand dollars worth of bonds from my train.” Cornwall tells angel as she could smirk, “You find it funny don’t you? Tell me milton are we any closer to finding where van der line is hiding?” 

“No, sir. It seems that he is very good at hiding, my people are looking everywhere for him as we speak.” Milton tells cornwall, as the adults stopped talking to angel and talked among themselves, angel needed to ge out here and fast. She looked at her glass of milk and then at cornwall a thought came to mind,

‘Remember angel if you ever want to get away from a man at a bar and you have a drink throw the drink in his face.’ Aunt karen told her one day as they we were mending some clothes, ‘While he is trying to clean himself you run out there like the devil himself in on your heels.’

‘Yes, aunt karen.’ Angel told her with a smile. 

Angel looked at her glass of milk and then at the two men in front of her, she slide out of her seat and took her glass with her and grabbing her satchel as she did. She gently tugged on cornwall jacket, the man paused in talking with milton and looked at angel. 

“Yes little rab-” Angel threw the glass of milk in his face, and ran out of the restaurant. She could heart milton and cornwall yelling out for someone to catch her.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Angel ran as fast as her feet could carry her down the streets of blackwater, she needed to put as much distance between herself and milton. She ran down an alley, and waited, for the men that milton had sent out to pass. She had to get out of Blackwater and find someone anyone who knew where here pa was. She pecked out from the alleyway and started to slowly walk down the road, when she heard someone yell out behind her, angel let out a yelp as she was spotted. Thankfully angel was, smaller than the men chasing after her. She easily moved around the people on the sidewalk, trying to find a spot to hide. A miracle happened as angel saw the general store, with a smile she quickly duck into the store, there was a large number of people in the store, but she saw her way out. She started to move around the people in the store, when she stopped. 

“She has to be here somewhere.” One of the men milton sent after her says. Angel let out a whimper as she kept on walking, it was then that she hit someone. 

“What on earth?” The person says, it was a man. He was shorter than her pa with dark brown hair and bread, with green eyes, he wore a powder blue shirt, green vest, and white pants. The man looked at angel who had a look of fear on her face. The man looked behind angel to see the agents. Without so much of a word he picked angel up and went to the changing rooms. He hid angel in there as he stood outside, the agents passed them by not sparing a glance at the man or the changing room. Angel looked out from the changing room to see that the men were gone but, the stranger was still there. 

“It’s all right.” The man tells her in a soft voice, “Are you alright little one?” 

“No, not at all.” Angel admits sitting down on the carpeted floor. She didn’t care if the dress that milton had forced her in got dirty, “I’m lost and all alone.” 

The man let out soft sigh as he sat down next to angel not caring about the looks he was getting, “What happened?” He asks, “Oh how, rude of me my name is Albert Mason.” 

“Angel Matthews and thank you. I got separated from my family during the chaos following the ferry heist. Those men said that they knew where my family was but, they took somewhere else and I just want to get back to my pa.” Angel tells him sniffling, and rubbing her eyes, she just wanted to be back with her family. 

“I’m so sorry, do you know if your family is still in blackwater?” Albert gently asks.

“No, no, we were moving on from here once we got supplies but no one told me where.” Angel tells him, she really didn’t have a clue as to where the gang was. No one told her where they going most of the time.

“I know this is going to sound out there but, please let me help you. You see I’m a wildlife photographer I came from the east to take photos and maybe with some luck we can find your family.” Albert suggests as angel gave him a hopeful look. 

“You mean that mister?” Angel asks with hope in her voice. 

“I do, now come.” Albert says getting up and helping angel up. 

If milton had been smart, he would have looked at angel journal that she kept on her to see who she really was. But, he wasn’t, and if he was any kind of smart he would have taken angel satchel away. The satchel was made from deer, bison and rabbit pelts with the front having bead work, and the bead work being that of a buck and a fawn. With the money that angel had (stolen prior to everything) she was able to get a few things. Angel bought a new a soft red shirt, with a blue jeans, boots, a pair of black cotton suspenders and a soft yellow neck scarf, a new journal, some new charcoal pencils and some new pastels. Albert and angel left blackwater early the next morning and rode off to strawberry. They had a couple of close close but milton was looking for a little girl in a dress not a little girl in pants. And the fact that Ross has been dumb enough to give angel sean hat, (that she hid in her dress) which helping to hide some of her hair. Albert had been able to quickly hide angel with his own body when the agents got to close. But, in the end they were off.

“I’ve never been to strawberry before.” Angel tells him as they rode off. Happily leaving Blackwater behind 

“Nor, have I. But it’s a good spot to rest and for me to figure out my next animal to shoot.” Albert tells her. 

“If you say so.” Angel was praying to God her family was nearby she wanted to go home. 

End of line


	5. Chapter 5

Angel was not happy to be in strawberry, it was cold, wet, and misberal. And the rainbow trout was a little too bland, and the potatoes were also bland. The hotel was empty, save for a two other people, and angel swore she heard someone say that they were from new york and was not happy to be here. No shocker there. But the dining room was warm, and comfy and dry and pinkerton's anywhere in sight.

“Are you alright angel?” Albert asks as he looking over his notes he had written up last night. It was morning in strawberry, they arrived rather late last night having to keep out of sight of the agents.

“Yes, sir. I’m just a little sad. I was hoping my pa would be here but, no.” Angel mutters softly as she picked at her fish. 

“I know and I’m sorry.” Albert tells her gently and softly. 

“It’s not your fault sir. It’s those men from blackwater fault, your doing just fine.” Angel tells him trying to smile. 

“Why thank you angel.” Albert says with a chuckle, “Today should be rather interesting those.” He adds with a smile.

“How come?” Angel asks tilting her head to the side. 

Albert smiled at her, “What is the most dangerous predator out in the wild?” 

“Bears?” Angel asks him starting to eat her food. 

“Well yes, but something else. Wolves. I am going to go find some wolves to take a picture of the pack of them today.” He says beaming as angel could only stare at him, “My plan is to buy some meat from the butcher, and hang it up in a tree and wait.” 

“Sure if you manage to attract the world’s least intelligent wolf.” Angel tells him very bluntly as she ate. 

Albert could only stare at angel as she was just eating before he spoke, “It is a perfectly valid method!”

“If you say so, my uncle charles would say your being a fool. Wolves aren’t dumb, there pretty smart.” Angel reminds him. “Which is why I should go with you.” 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea angel.” Albert tries to say, but the look that she was giving albert made him cave in. After they ate, the pair bought a pound of meat from the butcher and headed out to set it up, 

“Mister Mason I’m going to go draw over there.” Angel tells him pointing off to the side. 

“Yes, but stay close angel.” Albert tells her as he started to set up his camera. Angel told him yes and went off to draw.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Arthur was sitting on his cot at horseshoe, he was mindless doodling in his journal. He was just trying to ignore the camp chatter around, and the worried looks he was getting from hosea, john and Dutch. He thought he heard hosea to tell John about taking him in town, for a good time. 

“M-m-m-mister Morgan.” Kieran nervously says approaching arthur. Arthur gave kieran a quick look up before he went back to doodling. 

“Yes.” Arthur snaps with a growl, kieran flinched but held his ground. 

“I-I-I-I, I wanted to let you know that I washed and groomed your horse.” Kieran tells him, as arthur once again glanced up at kieran, this time closing his journal. Grazing off to the side with the count and brown jack was his all white arabian, it was odd thing that that horse. He found it while he was out hunting with charles and saved the thing from a bear. The horse seemed happy, and followed them back to camp and it became Arthur new horse. 

“Why thank kieran that was mighty kind of you.” Arthur says standing and tucking his journal away. 

“Your welcome sir.” As kieran headed off to the main fire to warm up or to drink either way he wasn't alone , arthur let out a hum as he went to his horse. He started to pick up her saddle but, he was stopped by charles. 

“Heading out arthur?” Charles asks as he was polishing his knife. 

“Was about to head up towards strawberry see if there is any good game, I just need to get out camp for awhile.” Arthur admits. Listening to sean, and Swanson drunk chatter was grading. He got it sean was upset but, he needed to stop drowning his sorrows. They would find angel.

“Want some company?” Charles asks him putting his knife away, “Would be nice to get out for awhile.” 

“I don’t need a sitter charles, I’m not going to do anything dumb.” Arthur tells him as he got the saddle on the horse. 

“I’m not saying that you would, but after that mess that you and micah pulled in strawberry it might be a good idea to have someone with you.” Charles explains shaking his head and trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice, “Shit’s been hard for everyone arthur not just you.” 

“I know charles, I just need to get out for a short bite.” 

“I understand.” Charles tells him getting onto taima, “You lead, I’ll follow you.” 

“Thank you charles.” Arthur softly tells him as he mounted the arabian and calling for frost the wolf had been misberal and upset ever since they left black water. The arabian let out whine, as arthur gently patted her neck, he did need to think of a name for her. 

Soon the pair of them were off heading up to strawberry passing other riders, deer and pronghorn as they rode. And then a thought came to charles.

“Aren’t you worried about the bounty hunters?” Charles asks. 

“No, not really. I went into town the next day and paid off that bounty. We should be fine for now. As long as micah doesn’t do anything dumb.” Arthur tells him with a an eye roll. 

“Knowing micah that will be hard.” Charles tells arthur as they kept on riding. The rode for bite till arthur stopped, and let out an annoyed sigh as he did. 

“What in the hell is that fool doing now?” Arthur mutters getting off the arabian, as he spotted a familiar horse grazing off to the side. 

“You know that horse?” Charles asks watching arthur check on the horse in question and give it a sugar cube. 

“I know the fool that ride it yes, he calls himself a wildlife photographer. Had to save him from a greedy coyote.” Arthur explains shaking his head, as he went in search of albert. 

“A what?” Charles asks confused, following after arthur with frost hot on there heels. 

"Exactly." Arthur yells at Charles as they walked off.

Arthur, charles and frost found albert a small bite away in a clearing. He was looking at a tree and talking to himself. He had his camera pointed to the woods.

“If that’s coming from there then… so it’s a westerly or it’s an easterly?” Albert mutters, looking at his camera, “We’re fine… we’re fine.” 

“Hello again.” Arthur says announcing himself to albert, albert looked to have jumped out of his skin as he placed his hand over his chest.

“Hello.” Albert greets back, “How are you sir? Ah… Morgan.. Mister Morgan. I’m sorry my nerves. I’m not quite the outdoor adventure as I thought I was. This is God’s own country, and I feel, I ’m in purgatory.” 

“ I know the feeling.” Arthur tells him shaking his head slightly, “Mister. Mason I would like you to meet my friend charles, and where the hell did he go?” And like that frost was gone. That wolf was one of a kind.

“Who frost? He went off on his own once we stopped, he probably smelled something good to hunt. Charles smith.” 

“Albert mason. And I hope not.” Albert tells him as he was checking his camera over. 

“What're you trying to taking pictures of?” Arthur asks him, with a hum and placing his hands in his gun belt, “Not some more greedy coyotes?” 

“No… wolves.” Albert all but grins, charles and arthur shared a look of shock and horror, as if thinking they were thinking the same thing, 'what a fool, we need to keep an eye on him.'

“Wolves? Well you really are trying to get yourself eaten.” Arthur mutters shaking his head and sharing a looking charles who seemed to agree, with there unspoken vow, who went and got there rifles.

“Oh I hope not. I left the meat over there.” Albert tells him pointing at the hanging meat from a tree. “I thought I’d be safe…. Given the wind.” 

“Yea sure… if you manage to attract the world’s least intelligent wolf.” Arthur tells him trying not to laugh as he looked his rifle over.

“Well.. I-I.” Albert stutters feeling as those he had exact same conversation with angel earlier. 

“We’ll stay with you for awhile. If anything comes we’ll protect you as needed. We came out this way to haunt, a good wolf pelt sells for quite a bit of money.” Arthur tells him as he crouched down low, while charles took the other side.

“You are a gentleman.” Albert muses, as charles didn’t brother hiding his laughter. 

“You don’t know me very well.” Arthur tells him.

“Well to me you are a gentleman.” Albert muses, as a small pack wolves approached form the woods, arthur had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well for the wolves. 

 

Meanwhile, while the above was going on angle was drawing a rabbit eating some flowers. She rarely had time to draw rabbits, they were skittish by nature and tended to leave as she got close. But this was a treat to find on here and not noticing her. 

“That’s it.” She softly says as she was almost, angel stilled as she heard growling from behind her. It sounded like a wolf. How did a wolf sneak up on her? The wolf let out a bark as angel slowly stood, fully intending to run but didn’t as she turned to look at the beast. In front of her was a wolf with all white fur with gold bands and amber eyes. 

“FROST!” She yells scaring the rabbit, as she ran and wrapped her arms around the wolf neck. The wolf let out a happy bark as he tried to lick angel face. “I’ve missed you, I’ve missed you, I’ve missed you, I’ve missed you.” She repeats burying her face into his warm fur. 

“Wait how did you find me?” She asks pulling out of the wolfs fur, frost took this as his chance to lick her as he walked around behind her and grabbed the back of her shirt and started to half carried, half dragged her back. “Okay I get it.” She mutters, as frost started walking. Frost stopped when he heard gunshots.

“What was that?” She asks the wolf who started to growl but still went towards the gun shots. Frost stopped and dropped angel onto the ground, and then angel smiled. 

“PA!” Angel yells upon seeing her father. 

End of line


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> intermission of sorts: 
> 
> Angel (1)25
> 
> Jack(1)24

Angel woke to being on a train with small green chairs. She slowly blinked trying to figure out why she was on this train and what was going. From the small window next to her, angel could see the passing scenery. She was out in the middle of nowhere.

“What, what, what, what happened?” Angel hisses cradling her throbbing head. She remembered being in the horse race she had taken the lead from cherry gray, she and snow were in the final stretched when snow was spooked by something a snake maybe, by angel best guess, snow threw her and then she saw spots and now she was on a train. 

‘Last stop, rhodes, last stop rhodes.’ Someone calls from the front of the train car. 

“Rhodes?” Angel whispers watching the train pull up to the old station. But something was off with the station it didn’t look right, it looked like how did it in eighteen, night-nine, and not how it was supposed to look in twenty-nineteen. What the flying fuck was going on? The train came to a stop, and angel not seeing much of a choice, so she hopped off, she was feeling dizzy and nauseous but, she couldn’t figure out why. 

“Jack is going to have my head for this.” Angel mutters heading into the station, the station was empty of life. “What the fuck is going on here?” 

“Language please angel.” A person says, angel looked around to see someone sitting down at a table reading a newspaper, the man closed his paper and angel squeaked.

“Uncle hosea?” Angel squeaks walking over to the man but she stopped slack jawed, he supposed to be dead, the man who died in eighteen night-nine, during the bank robbery. Hosea closed his paper and stood, he looked very much alive and well, like the last time she saw before he was killed. 

“Hello sweetheart.” Hosea greets closing the space between them and hugging angel tightly. 

“How is this possible?” Angel asks as she buried her face into hosea chest, “Aren’t you, didn’t you?” She wasn’t sure how to phrase this right. 

Hosea gave angel a soft laugh, “Yes, sweetheart I am dead, most fellers here are, but not you. Odd, that old train only brings in those who passed on.” 

“So I’m not dead then?” She asks him confused, so where was she then?

“No, I reckon your just passing through for now. Come on, I think there’s some feller’s who are going to be happy to see you again.” Hosea tells her, as angel gave him a confused look. “You’ll see.” 

The pair left the train station, with angel making a comment her right arm, wrist and hand was hurting but nothing she couldn’t push pass. Hosea gave her a pat on the head, making angel wince but neither said anything as they walked off. 

“So where are we going?” Angel asks as they walked down the old dirt streets of rhodes. 

“You’ll see.” Hosea tells her as they soon arrived at the rhodes parlor house. 

“Why are we here? I don’t drink.” She tells him crossing her arms over her chest. 

Hosea let out a gasp as he clutched his chest as if he was going to faint, “The daughter of arthur morgan doesn’t drink? Perish the thought.” 

Angel rolled her eyes, “Hey addiction it’s a thing, and he was addicted to drinking and drinking kills.” She points out, and then winced hard, as hosea gave her a pointed look. “Fuck a duck.” 

“Drinking doesn’t do much for us anymore, can’t die from that or from smoking but, it’s still a vise a hard one to shake sweetheart.” Hosea calmly tells her, heading into the parlor house. 

“I done fucked up sorry.” Angel calls following after him. 

Unlike the train station and town the parlor for a lack of a better wording was alive, but angel knew that everyone in the parlor was dead. They had been for a very long time. The atmosphere was lively and cheerful. And yet at the bar, were three people that angel never thought she would see again. Hosea could only smile as he gave her gentle push which made angel wince hard as she started to walk, while he went upstairs to do what she did not know. Of all the people angel had expected to see at the bar, sean, javier and charles weren’t them. 

“Now whose fault was it then Javier? It was that rat bastard micah. If dutch had just let him swing none of had happened would have happened.” Sean says waving his beer bottle around. 

“Micah was poison, with no know crue. But, in the end he died didn’t he?” Javier asks, as he was leaning against the bar facing the entrance to the parlor house. He saw angel first and could only smile. He gently motioned for her to come over. 

“Aye, marston killed him and for what? For that bastard ross to kill him? Marston played the part of the good errand boy and he died in the end.” Sean mutters, angel took in a deep breath as she tapped on sean shoulder. Sean let out a grunt but didn’t turn around. So angel tapped his shoulder a second time, nothing, she let out a snort as she hugged him. 

“What the hell kar…..” The words died on sean tongue as he twisted to see that it wasn’t karen but, “Angel? What the hell you doin’ here lass?” 

“Just passing through.” Angel tells him, trying to hold back her tears. She missed sean, the day he died she never got her chance to say goodbye. 

Sean let out a relieved sigh as he hugged back, “Hello darlin it’s been a bloody long time, hasn’t it?” 

“A very long time.” She agrees, “I’ve missed you, all of you so much.” 

“Oh darlin’ we’ve missed you too but look at you.” Sean softly cooes pulling out of the hug as he cupped angel face wiping away a shed tear, “Look at you, pretty as a peach you are. You were right javier.” 

“Of course I was, just look at her all grown up and taking on the world.” Javier tells him as angel looked ready to cry. 

“Don’t you dare start crying angel morgan. No, need to waste tears on three dead men.” Sean playfully scolds as she hugged him again. 

“I just wish I had gotten my chance to say goodbye.” She tells him trying to hold back her tears. 

“Oh sweetheart it’s okay.” Sean tells her, as angel buried her face in his chest. There was one person she wanted to see, the one person she missed just as much as she missed sean. 

“If your wondering, he’s upstairs playing blackjack with dutch and john.” Charles says as if reading angel mind. 

“I-I-I thank you uncle charles.” Angel says giving him and javier a hug each before heading up. 

“Don’t let him scare you off, you know he’s all bark and no bite.” Charles tells her smiling. 

“I know that.” Angel calls back feeling very dizzy and faint, she just made up it up to the second floor. Just as charles said at the blackjack table was her uncle john, uncle dutch who was happily smoking a cigar while uncle hosea was sitting off to the side, and there was her father. Sitting next to dutch, looking grumpy. 

“Don’t you dare cheat now.” Arthur says looking at dutch who was trying to play innocent. 

“Arthur I would never.” Dutch says faking gasping. Angel smiled as she walked forward, but it was getting hard to walk, her left leg was killing her, and she was starting to see spots, she had almost made it to the table when, ground passing out.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Angel woke to hear the steady beeping of a heart montair, the dripping of a morphine drip, and the all too clean smell of the hospital room. The room was filled with flowers of all kinds, it looked like a damn forest. 

“Angel?” Jack worried voice asks form angel left, angel looked at jack and gave him a weak smile. 

“Hey handsome.” She greets, her voice sounding hoarse and weak. “What happened?” 

“You don’t remember?” He asks her, angel gave him a confused look, “Snow was spooked so bad that she threw you and got hurt bad. You’ve been out since the day before last. Doctors said you were lucky.” 

Angel tried to laugh but her body hurt to much, “How bad?” 

“Concussion, punctured lung, broken ribs, fractured your right arm, your right wrist and hand were broken and your shoulder dislocated.” Jack tells her as he handed her a cup with a straw in it. 

“Fuck a duck.” Angel hisses as she took some sips from the cup, “Thanks.” 

“Welcome. Fuck a duck is right, you were lucky ang.” 

“I figured jack a boy. Just fuck a duck.” She moans feeling tired, “Guess I’m stuck on the bottom floor of shady belle for awhile.” She says trying to joke. 

“Guess so, guess I’m going to need to stay home as well. Fuck a doodle a doo. I bet you any type of money this is cherry doing.” Jack mutters running a hand over his face. 

“Could be worse jack, could be worse.” She admits, “So why the flying fuck does my room looking like a forest tossed it’s cookies in here.” 

“Was wondering when you were going to ask. You could flowers from Angelo, August, Rosemary, Uncle Joaish, Collin, Mayor Goodwin, Mrs. Peacock, Mrs. Green, and a few others.” Jack tells her. 

Angel could let out a soft chuckle, “And nothing from cherry and dustin.” 

“Be thankful for that. Oh august wanted to know if your feeling up for it, he’ll visit tomorrow.” Jack informs her. 

“Yea, maybe. I would like that.” 

End of line


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur could only stare, angel was here and alive. Arthur didn’t know how to feel, he felt excited, overjoyed and so much more. She was alive and well and now they didn’t need to risk going to blackwater to get her back. 

“PA!” Angel yells running over to him, charles and albert. Arthur knelt down and easily scooped her, and held her close to him, as she clung to his shirt.

“Angel, thank god you're alive.” Arthur says hugging her close as angel had wrapped her arms around her father neck. “How in the world did you end up down here?” 

“I got away from the pinkertons and found Mister Mason in the store and he helped me.” Angel explains, “Hi uncle charles.” She greets with a wave. 

“Hello angel.” Charles greets with a smile happy that the girl was alive and safe. Arthur adjusted angel so she was looking at charles and not at the dead wolves, while charles was looking over the wolves that they had taken care of. 

“Mister Mason I-I-I don’t know how to thank you or repay you. Truly I don't know how to thank you.” Arthur tells albert, as albert could only smile. 

Albert could only smile as Arthur looked happy and relaxed and angel had found what she was looking.

“It was my honor Mister Morgan. Angel told me that she had been separated from her family I was more then happy to help.” Albert explains genuinely happy for the pair. As angel looked just happy. 

“Just thank you Mister Mason. You don't know how worried I was or any of us were. We thought the worst." Arthur tells him, "You've really done me a kindness that I could never return, truly thank you.” 

Albert was going to answer him when he went still, when he saw the large white wolf come over and lay down in the grass next to the horses. 

“Frost you damn fool,” Charles says smiling at the wolf who looked slightly smug, “You smelled angel the moment we arrived didn’t you?” 

“He’s a very good boy isn’t he, pa?” Angel asks arthur. 

“Yes, yes, he is.” Arthur tells her kissing her check. 

“Mister Morgan, Mister Smith you know this wolf?” Albert asks as frost was watching him. 

“Yes, he’s angel pet. Found him what, six month ago?” Arthur asks charles. 

“Something like that.” Charles admits with a shrug as he heaved one of the wolf carces up and onto taima. Pearson was going to enjoy having these two carces for the stew pot. 

“He's a good boy mister mason.” Angel tells him with a smile, as the wolf looked happy. 

“I'm sure he is, now mister morgan I had a thought why don't I take a photo of you, angel and mister Smith and if I may one of frost?” Albert asks.

Arthur, angel and Charles all shared a look, “Sure why not.” 

“Marvelous.” Albert says with a smile.

The first photo was of angel, Arthur and Charles. The photo had angel standing in the middle of Charles and arthur. Arthur had a big grin on his face as he placed a hand on angel head, as Charles was also smiling with a hand on angel shoulder. And angel was smiling and trying not to laugh. Couple that with the natural sunlight, the picture perfect backdrop of the woods with the two beautiful horses grazing behind them, and frost it was stunning. Albert next photo was of frost and the horses. Frost was lying between taima, and the arabian. Both horses were grazing, as they each had a carcass on them but it was stunning. Those a little morbid if you asked albert, the live wolf with two dead wolves. They bid farewell, as they mounted up and headed back to the lookout. 

“So where are we camped now?” Angel asks as they rode off. 

“Horseshoe overlook it’s pleasant nothing like our old camp.” Arthur tell her as he had to ask the big question, “Angel you didn’t tell those agents anything did you?” 

Angel looked up at her father and then at charles, “No, I was quiet as a mouse I swear. When milton and ross had caught up to me and sean, milton said that uncle dutch had kidnapped me, but I told him no, and that he was my uncle.” 

“They didn’t hurt you did they?” Arthur asks her, if that bastard touched a hair on angel head, there would be hell. 

“No, they tried to get me to talk but I said nothing. They didn’t like that. Ross told me something sad those.” Angel mutters petting the horse's neck. 

“What’s that princess?” Arthur asks her.

“That sean was gone, that they sent him to jail, and they were going to hang him.” Angel softly tells them while she sounded sad and upset. 

“Ross lied angel.” Charles tells her, “Me, your father and javier got sean back he's at camp right now. He’s been a little upset.” 

Angel looked at charles with a smile, “Really?” 

“Yes, really.” Arthur says patting angel on the head.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Angel was more than happy to finally, finally be home. Arthur pulled angel off his horse and marched over to dutch tent. Where dutch and hosea were sitting in the tent reading. But stopped what they were doing when they saw angel. Angel told them what was going on, and were more than happy to have her back. Dutch sent angel off to go and talk with sean while the adults talked. 

“I told you, I told you.” Hosea says smiling as angel had walked over to sean and hugged him tightly. Sean let out a shout of joy as he hugged her back. 

“Yes, old girl you were right.” Dutch fakes huffs as he pulled out a cigar, “She’s a smart girl that one.” 

Arthur could only smirk, “Ross and milton tired to get her to talk, but they got nothing.” 

“Good girl,” Dutch smirks as he lit his cigar, “Those that does remind me. Arthur, when was the last time you saw micah?” 

“Not since that mess in strawberry, why?” He asks, as dutch took drag of his cigar. 

“Go, out tomorrow, find him, and bring him back here. I don’t like that he’s been gone for too long. That mess in blackwater, and angel getting out makes me nervous.” Dutch confess seeing just how happy sean, jaiver, and the others were. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll drag his oily ass back here.” Arthur tells him with an eye roll. 

“Good, good, and arthur you and John have a good time tomorrow night.” Hosea says with a wink. 

Arthur could only blush and looked down, “I’m going to go, and see if anyone needs any help.” 

End of line


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came to the camp, a little to fast but also to slow. Arthur woke, happy to see that angel was here and it was not some sort of fucked up dream. The girl was curled up in a ball on her cot, she had been given one of the wolf pelts and was happily sleeping. Arthur smiled, and headed over to the percolator, nothing like a strong cup of coffee to wake him up and to drive away the chill that settled over the camp. 

“Good morning, Mister Morgan.” Pearson greets cheerfully as he was making a fresh batch of biscuits. 

“Good morning to you Mister Pearson, what a great morning isn’t it?” Arthur asks starting to nurse his coffee. 

“You seem to be in a good mood this morning.” Pearson comments with a smile. 

“Angel’s back, she didn’t tell those bastards, micah is off living somewhere like a crazy hermit and for the moment were all safe.” Arthur explains smiling watching as john, and javier were switching guard with lenny and karen and were heading off to bed, “JOHN!” 

“Yes, arthur?” John asks stopping mid-step. 

“Go lay down in my cot, I’m heading out soon.” Arthur tells him, as stored over to john and gave him a quick kiss. 

“You feeling’ okay arthur?” John asks him trying to hide his blush, those pearson didn’t seem to care as the many was busying himself with breakfast. 

“Feeling fine, just happy to have everyone that should be here is here. Dutch needs to me to head out to check on micah, should be back before tonight.” Arthur tells him with a wink. 

John turned a bright red, checking to see that thank God neither angel nor jack were up, “Christ arthur.” 

“Just be ready for tonight.” Arthur tells him with a wink, and heading off to his horse, which still did not have a name. Arthur was gone in a flash heading up to get micah and John could blink a few times before heading to arthur cot, john laid down but not before pressing a kiss to angel check and went to sleep.

Angel work to the sounds of the camp and to light snoring. She sat up to see her uncle John sleeping in her pa cot, that was nothing new. With a yawn, she rubbed her eyes trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Angel quickly washed and dressed and was heading over to the chuck wagon to grab some grub, when an arm wrapped around her waist,and picked her up, swing her around as she started to giggle, and then someone started to quickly paper her face with kisses.

“Good mornin’ darlin’” Sean greets with a cheery tone of voice. 

“Good morning sean.” Angel greets back with a smile as she gave his check a kiss. 

“Sleep well darlin’?” He asks setting her down and helping her get a plate, with flapjacks, sourdough biscuits with a nice helping of blackberry jam on it, some sliced apples with tiny bit of honey, and eggs. 

“Yes, I did. I missed being here.” Angel tells him as she got her milk, sean and angel walked to the dominoes tables where charles and kieran were eating. Kiern stilled as he saw sean sitting down and helping angel sit. 

“Good morning uncle charles, and who are you?” Angel asks looking at kiern with a head title. 

“Kieran duffy miss…” Kieran introduces watching sean, who drinking his coffee.

“Angel, angel morgan.” Angel says beaming. Kieran could only stare at angel as she ate, this was arthur daughter? “So where did you come from?” 

“We found him when we were up at colter, he’s been helping us take care of the horses and take out colm men” Charles tells her starting to eat. Not a full on lie, but not the whole truth either.

“Oh okay.” Angel says smiling, when breakfast was over, dutch had called angel over to his tent and pulled out a book. 

“Angel my dear, why don’t read out loud for a little while?” He asks handing her the book, as he looked out, to see hosea helping jack with his reading while abigail watched. 

“Okay uncle dutch.” Angel says smiling as she looked at the book it was ‘alice adventures in wonderland.’ 

‘ALICE was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, "and what is the use of a book," thought Alice, "without pictures or conversations?'

So she was considering, in her own mind (as well as she could, for the hot day made her feel very sleepy and stupid), whether the pleasure of making a daisy-chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a White Rabbit with pink eyes ran close by her.

There was nothing so very remarkable in that; nor did Alice think it so very much out of the way to hear the Rabbit say to itself "Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be too late!" (when she thought it over afterwards it occurred to her that she ought to have wondered at this, but at the time it all seemed quite natural); but, when the Rabbit actually took a watch out of its waistcoat-pocket, and looked at it, and then hurried on, Alice started to her feet, for it flashed across her mind that she had never before seen a rabbit with either a waistcoat-pocket, or a watch to take out of it, and burning with curiosity, she ran across the field after it, and was just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit-hole under the hedge.  
In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again.

The rabbit-hole went straight on like a tunnel for some way, and then dipped suddenly down, so suddenly that Alice had not a moment to think about stopping herself before she found herself falling down what seemed to be a very deep well.’

“Your doing great sweetie.” Dutch praises with a head pat, as he started to look for a cigar to smoke. He missed his pipe, maybe arthur could find him a new one. 

“Thank you uncle Dutch. Umm uncle Dutch can I ask you something?” 

“Of course sweetie.” 

“Well the night I got away, a man named Cornwall joined me and milton and he said that you robbed a lot of money from him. And he was looking forward to see hang.” 

Dutch room in a deep breath before letting it out, did these men have no shame? The answer was no, who talked about that in front of a child?

“Yes, we did rob him. But this man sounds awful and by the sounds of it he just likes to hear himself talk. We won't let him hang anyone here. Now let's get to your reading.” 

Angel read as dutch sat and listened to smoking a cigar, and the rest of the morning passed the gang on by. And by afternoon, arthur and micah arrived back at camp with a large score and stagecoach, and a notable banking stage, one that dutch didn’t want traced back to him or the gang. 

“HOSEA!” Dutch yells as angel was hiding behind him, dutch knew that angel was afraid of micah. Arthur was off to the side, a hand resting on his revelor as he watched for micah to make a move. Even frost was watching micah, the wolf was in attack mood. 

“Yes, dutch.” Hosea answer coming over and seeing the stagecoach, “What the hell is that doing here?” 

“Mister. Belle and arthur robbed it, and I want it gone!” Dutch yells as angel flinched, dutch patted her on the head, “I’m sorry angel.” 

Hosea let out a hum while rubbing his chain in thought, “I can off load it to seamus over at emerald ranch, should fetch us some money.” 

“Fine, do it!” Dutch snaps, “And take jaiver with you, I don’t want you going alone.” 

“Naturally.” Hosea agrees going to get jaiver. 

“Pa?” Angel softly asks, as arthur looked at angel. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

“Can I go with uncle hosea and uncle javier? I’ll stay with them I swear.” Angel asks him with a hopeful look. 

“I don’t see why not. Give me time to get ready.” Arthur says approving. And soon they were off, heading towards to the ranch

Angel sat between javier and hosea as they rode off to emalard ranch as the horses followed after them. During the ride over, javier was helping angel to learn spanish and she giggled each time he taught her a bad word. Much hosea annyonce. He was also teaching her the words that they passed which made the ride over fast and smooth.

“Stick close both of you, the owner of this place is a right bastard.” Hosea warns as they pulled up, a man who angel guessed was seamus meet them at the entrance to a large barn and they rode right in.

“Not bad hosea.” Seamus says looking the stagecoach over, “I can give you fifty dollars for it.” 

“Fine.” Hosea says quickly agreeing, watching angel. The girl was off playing with the dog. 

“Your granddaughter?” Seamus asks watching the dog lick her face. And giving hosea the money.

“Something like that, thank you seamus.” Hosea says pocketing the money. Angel was happily playing with the dog, when a cold shiver went up her spine. 

“Uncle javier.” She calls finding the man tending to the horses. She ran over to him, feeling very afraid.

“Angel? What’s wrong?” He asks, as she looked afraid. 

“I want to go back to camp, now.” She tells him hugging him. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. We're going now.” Javier says looking at hosea and gesturing to the horses. Hosea gave a nod and they left. Hosea later pressed angel for answer but she was mute as to the why.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Night soon blanked the area, arthur and john had left at sundown and would be back some time tomorrow. Most everyone in camp agreed that both men needed some time away from camp. Most of the gang had went to bed, leaving few awake. Swanson, and uncle were off drinking, while bill and micah stood watch. Sean and charles were sitting by the fire talking, when sean heard whimpering coming from arthur tent. He stood and walked over to see angel whimpering in her sleep.

“Shh it’s okay dalrin’.” Sean coos rubbing her back as she woke up and looked at him with a fearful look and unshed tears in her eyes. “It was a bad dream, nothing more.” 

“It felt real sean ,and it was scary I think.” She whispers pulling her knees up to her chest. 

“That’s the thing about dreams darlin’ they may seem real but they ain't. Your safe, ain’t nothing going to hurt you.” Sean gently explains. 

“I don’t want to go back to sleep.” Angel whimpers staring at sean. 

“Your doing to darln’. How about this, why don’t I stay here with you till you fall asleep?” Sean asks.

“I would like that.” She tells him with a small smile, as she laid back down, grabbing sean hand. True to his word, sean stayed till angel back to sleep, just as frost showed back up and slept under her cot. 

“Is everything alright?” Charles asks watching as sean picked up his beer bottle and sit back down.

“Aye she had a nightmare, nothing that warnets to much concern.” Sean tells him with a dismissive hand wave.

“That girl she's a trooper.” 

“Her and jack have us watching out for them. As long were here nothin' is going to happen to them.” 

End of line


	9. Chapter 9

It was official angel was bored out of her mind. It had been a few weeks since , she was back, and she was bored Her, pa was off helping her uncle john and uncle john, aunt abigail and jack had gone to town. Uncle dutch and herr Strauss were also in town something to do with trying to con some big cattle owner, uncle javier and uncle hosea were out doing only lord knew what, swanson was passed out drunk, uncle was sleeping, bill was sleeping, lenny and sean were off on guard duty, and uncle charles was out hunting. And aunt Susan and the ladies were doing there chores, and angel had asked to help and they said no. Micah was off by the fire, while kieran was tending to the horses. 

“I’m so bored.” Angel moans as she was staring up at the ceiling of the tent, she didn’t want to read, or draw. She let out a snort as she sat up right as frost came back with something in his mouth. It was elk fur, 

“Did you find some elk?” She asks the wolf, who nodded his head yes. Angel had wanted to draw elk, for some time now, ever since she heard her uncle charles talk about the big things. But she had a feeling that the elk were pretty far from camp, since frost was pointing his head for them to leave the camp. 

“I could get into so much trouble.” She whispers looking at frost, frost let out a soft bark as if say to let’s go. Angel looked over at micah who was busy whittling a piece of wood and wasn’t really looking after angel. Not that anyone would ask him to, frost nudged her to leave. With a gleeful smile she slide off her cot and grabbed her hat and satchel and and her tan jacket, as she snecked over to the horses, the only one she could barrow was kaiern horse. With a smile she led the horse away from the camp, away from sean, and lenny and got on once she was save enough away. 

In the back of her mind she knew what she was doing was wrong but she wouldn’t be gone that long right? Frost led angel away from camp, down the river and up past some falls and into the woods. Angel got off the horse and followed frost into the woods, she spotted the elk and smiled. There was a bull elk, a female elk and a calf. 

“Good boy.” Angel praises climbing up and into the nearest tree, frost hide himself away as to not be seen. Angel let out a soft sigh as she started to draw, but angel didn’t hear the growling the feline growling that was coming from the bottom of the tree. But frost did, the wolf let out his own growl, as angel looked down. And then she screamed loudly. There was a cougar, a hungry looking cougar.

The cougar in turn roared loudly trying to find a way up and into the tree, but angel was not having it. She threw her satchel at the big beast which only looked mader.

“Get out of here.” She yells at the cat, who could only growl at her. Angel could hear her heart beating loudly against her chest as she thought of a way out of this mess. Thankfully, frost let out a deep growl as he tackled the cat to the ground. Angel let out a cheer as she hurried down for tree, but her jacket got caught and in a fit she threw off her jacket, which along with her satchel got torn up. Angel watched in horror as blood and fur flew everywhere as her satchel and jacket also got blood on them.

Frost had the cougar preoccupied, and angel ran. She ran as fast her legs could carry her, up the hill, past the animals. She whipped her head side to side, opting to not go to the train station. But up the second hill, she fell to the ground trying to settle her breathing.

“Why hello there little one.” Angel looked up at the man, and could only smile, maybe her luck was turning around, just maybe.   
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Arthur arrived back to camp, feeling very happy. He had stolen the oil wagon and didn’t get caught, and the plan to rob the train was coming along. Sadly the mood at the camp was one of fear and panic. He caught sight of hosea yelling at someone, as Swanson and uncle were trying to get sober.

“Mister Morgan!” Miss. Grimshaw yells running up to him looking panicked and flustered.

“Yes, miss. Grimshaw?” He asks, notting how everyone looked panicked, fuck not again. 

“You didn’t happen to spot your daughter did you?” She asks very carefully. Arthur eyes went wide. She didn't, go off on her own again did she? Angel leaving camp was nothing new, she could go off, as long as she stayed in ear and eye sight. 

“What do you mean? Did angel wander off again?” He asks seeing that frost was also missing, fuck not good. 

“Yes, no one can find her and it looks like she took a horse and dutch, took sean and charles out to look up at the falls.” Miss. Grimshaw quickly explains.

“Who the hell was suppose to be watching her?” Arthur yelled, trying to keep his temper under control as he spoke.

“I don't know. Arthur you need to be calm, you know angel is like you. She has your adventuring spirit.” Miss. Grimshaw says trying to keep him calm and settled his mind. 

Arthur could only shake his head, as he went back to his horse, “After everything that happened, you would think she would have learned her lesson. I'm heading out to look. JOHN!”

“Coming arthur.” John yells running over to old boy, “Were going to find her, it's going to be okay.” 

“You better be right marston. I had hopped she had learned her lesson in Blackwater.” Arthur mutters, as they rode off. Fear and panic bubbled in arthur chest, there were too many what if running through his mind. He was hoping to God that none of those damn pinkerton's had gotten her.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Tracks end here.” Charles tells dutch hopping off of taima as he was looking at the tracks on the ground, “Looks like she got off here, and headed this way.” Charles tells dutch pointing to the deeper part of the woods. 

“This isn’t like her dutch.” Sean comments feeling nervous and anxious, if and when arthur found out that he and lenny had let her run off, he was a dead man, “She would have told one of us where she was going.” 

“I know son, I know.” Dutch tells him getting off the count, something about this didn’t feel right. “Look around there might be some sort of clue as to where she could be.” 

Not a minute later, charles was holding up angel bloody satchel and jacket, sean and dutch heart stopped, the satchel and jacket were torn to pieces and there was blood all over the items, 

“Dear God no.” Dutch whispers, fear and panic bubbling in his chest. 

“ANGEL!” Sean yells starting to run off, “Where are you lass?” Fear was starting to set in, if angel was dead then arthur was going to kill him. 

“ANGEL! Sweetheart where are you?!” Dutch calls out, there was no way in hell that this girl was dead, she couldn’t be. 

“ANGEL!” Charles called out, and they he heard it, growling, “I think I hear something.” Charles led dutch and sean to the growling it was frost, the wolf was licking his wounds. Frost once prosince white fur was coated in blood with deep claw and bite marks, littering his whole body. The wolf was laying in a pool of blood with a dead cougar next to him with its throat ripped out. Frost was giving off a low warning growl.

“Hello frost.” Charles greets in low and calm voice it was calm voice used to settled startled animals, frost was growling but was also whimpering in pain, “Your okay, your okay. Here.” Charles tells him pulling out a piece of jerky from his pocket and giving it to the wolf.

“Dear god.” Dutch gasps seeing the sorry the state frost was in. Frost look pitiful as he lay there eating, “Did-did- did he just kill that thing?” Dutch questions looking at the coguar. 

“Seems so, and it also looks like that angel went that way.” Charles tells dutch pointing to the hill, “I think she got out here right as frost started to fight.” 

“She’s alive?” Sean asks with a hope in his voice and a hopeful look on his face. Charles nodded his head yes. Dutch let out a sigh of relief as they mounted back up, with frost following/ limping after them. Charles stopped and with the help of sean put frost on the back of his horse.

The tracks led up past the train station and to small camp at the top of the hill it look like to be a trapper camp, and there was angel, sitting at the fire making something.

“ANGEL ELIZABETH!” Dutch yells getting off the count and marching over to the girl. Angel winced hard at the mention of her first and middle name as she stood and ran over to dutch,

“Hi uncle, dutch, uncle charles, sean.” She greets in a small voice, dutch picked angel up and gave her a hug.

“Do you have any idea how worried we were?” He asks hugging her tightly. 

“Alot, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to wonder that far from my camp, honest.” Angel explains, as she saw the state was frost in. “oh no.” As she wiggled out of dutch hold and to frost side, the wolf gave her a weak lick and nuzzled her best he could. 

“He’s going to be okay angel, we’ll get him back to camp to treat him.” Charles tells her as angel hugged frost neck best she could. Sean went up to the girl and placed a hand on her head and angel said she was very sorry. 

Dutch looked over at the man who was in the camp, “Thank you so much for finding our girl.” 

“Thank nothing of it, she found me. Just glad to have helped. That wolf belongs to you?” He asks. 

“Yes, he’s my niece pet.” Dutch tells him. 

The man let out a hum, “If you want my advice mix some honey, ginger and ginseng with some echinacea. It will help with the pain, and help with an infection he might get.” 

“I thank you sir.” Dutch tells him. 

“Call me theo, he’s a good looking wolf.” Theo tells dutch. 

“Yes, thank you.” Dutch tells him heading back over to charles and repeating what theo told him, charles nodded his head saying say some echinacea on there up here. 

Back at camp angel got a lecture as she sat with frost who was all bandaged up with honey, ginger and ginseng with some echinacea on his wounds. 

End of line


	10. Chapter 10

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?” Arthur all but yells at angel. Angel flinched as she sat on her bed. The air in the camp was tense, everyone was on pins and needles, happy that angel was okay and back alive, but were waiting for arthur to explode from rage. Which he did, to sean and lenny for not keeping a closer eye on angel. The night before had netted the gang a large score, but even that could not ease the tension. 

“I’m sorry, pa I am, but I didn’t think we would going that far from camp, honest.” Angel pleads to him. 

“I don’t care angel, you sneaked away from camp, you didn’t tell a soul, you could have gotten hurt or kidnapped. Did you want that?” 

“No.” She whispers looking down. 

Arthur took in a deep breath, “Angel do you have any idea what could have happened?” He gently asks her.

“I know I could have gotten hurt but I had frost and he killed the cougar.” 

“And if you didn’t have frost? Your lucky that frost didn’t die, or something worse.” He asks her, “You could have gotten hurt or died.” Angel looked at him with fear in her eyes,

“I didn’t mean for that to happen, I was just.” She tells him biting her lip. 

“I don’t rightly care angel. I just want you to know how dangerous that stunt you pulled was.” 

“I do, pa, I do.” 

Arthur let out a sigh, as he gently patted angel on the head, “You owe sean, uncle dutch and uncle charles an apology.” 

“I know.” 

“Good girl.” 

“I am sorry, pa, really I am.” Angel pleads to him, while giving arthur a sad smile. 

“I know sweetheart, but please don’t do that again?” He asks her. 

“I’ll try.” 

“Thank you.” The air in the camp was quite, as everything settled down, that didn’t last long. There was a shut from the edge camp and yelling, followed by a pained growl. Angel didn’t say a word as she bolted towards where the yelling was coming. Micah was looming over frost as the wolf was laying down, trying to heal from his wounds. It looked like micah has tripped over frost as he was walking back from his time on guard. And he didn’t look happy. Angel rushed to stand in front of her pet, as she was casting daggers at micah. The yelling attracted dutch, and hosea as arthur was running up.

“What is the hell do you think your doing?” Dutch asks, watching angel who was shivering in fright as frost was growling. 

“That thing dutch. Why the hell is it still here?” Micah questions pointing his gun at the pair. “I mean we should just put it out of its damn misery, poor thing might not make it much longer.”

“Lower your gun, micah.” Arthur warns with a cold tone, “I’m not going to ask twice.” 

“That thing, is angel pet you know that Mister. Bell and would you kindly lower your gun? We don’t want you to shoot angel now do we?” Hosea gently asks seeing the tight hold that angel had on frost neck. 

“That thing is a beast, and we don’t keep beasts here.” Micah tells dutch putting his gun away.

“The only beast, here is you!” Angel snaps, trying not to shiver. 

“What. Did. You. Just. Say?!” Micah hisses glaring daggers at the girl, angel flinched at the cold and harsh tone micah was using. 

“You heard me!” Angel snaps again burying her face into the wolf fur, “Your the only monster here, I heard what you did while in strawberry and all the mean comments you make to uncle charles, sean and lenny.” 

“You little brat!” Micah yelled raising his hand to hit the girl, angel flinched hard, but micah hand never connected. Arthur was holding micha hand in a vise grip. 

“Don’t you dare touch my daughter!” Arthur hisses his nails digging into micah skin droplets of blood hit the ground, “If you ever, and I mean ever try to touch my daughter, there will be hell to pay!” 

Micah didn’t flinch or even look scared by arthur warning, “Of course morgan, I would never hurt a hair on the little girl’s head.” 

“That goes for the wolf as well.” Arthur warns drawing more blood. 

“Of course morgan, of course.” Micah says giving him a fake smile. 

“Angel be a dear and go sit with Mrs. Adler, I heard you found a gumbo lilies and made her a necklace from them.” Hosea quickly says, trying to get angel away from the scene in case it turned violent. 

Angel gave him a shy smile, “I did, I found a few of them.” She tells him looking between frost and adults. 

“It’s fine sweetheart go and show Mrs. Adler your necklace.” Hosea beams watching angel go sit with Mrs Adler at the main campfire, “Now arthur let go of micah and go meet john in town. He said that he had some sort of job lined up.” 

Arthur let out a growl as let go of micah hand and shoved hard, “Fine, I’m going.” 

“Good.” Hosea says smiling pulling dutch off back to there shared tent, while casting micah one last look before going.

Angel and sadie soon bonded as the young girl gave her the flower necklace and said had asked if angel could read for her. And for the moment it was all calm till, it wasn’t.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“I don’t understand why we need to move.” Angel asks watching the adults hurrying to pack up camp. 

Hosea spared angel a look as the girl was trying to keep out of the way, “Cornwall showed up and made a mess of things.” He tells the girl. 

Angel went still and looked very afraid at the mention of that name, “You don’t think he’s still mad do you?” She asks him as hosea was packing up bed rolls. 

“Maybe I don’t know angel. But, right now we can’t focus on that, why don’t go and check on frost?” He asks. 

“Okay uncle hosea.” She tells him finding frost by the horses, he didn’t look happy to be moving but was otherwise okay. Jack soon joined angel, and the pair started to chat about where they would be moving, arthur had come back to camp but quickly left with charles, she did hear her father tell charles that they would be heading to dewberry creek. 

“Dewberry creek? Yuck.” Angel says making a disgusted face. 

“Could be nice.” Jack points out. 

“Maybe, I did like it here.” Angel mutters petting frost, before any of this had happened, aunt susan had changed frost bandages. 

“I wonder how were going to get frost out of here?” Jack asks also petting the wolf. 

“Maybe the same way they got uncle john down from colter?” Angel says tilting her head to the side, “I don’t want to leave him behind.” 

“And we're not going to leave him behind.” Dutch tells her with bill and micah. “Gentleman if you would load frost up and we can be on our way.” Bill and micah grumbled but did as they were told. 

“Thank you uncle dutch.” Angel says hugging her uncle. 

“Your welcome angel, now jack go find your pa, your riding with him and old boy.” 

“Yes, uncle dutch.” Jack tells him heading off to find john. 

“Can I ride with frost?” Angel asks dutch watching him being loaded into a wagon.

“Your riding with sean.” He tells her pushing her in the direction of sean. “Frost is going to be okay, aunt abigail is going to be watching him along with swanson, he’s going to be okay.” 

“Umm okay, I just want him to be okay.” Angel mutters as she found sean. Dutch soon walked off barking orders at uncle. 

“There you are dalin’. You ready to go?” Sean asks her, as angel shifted from foot to foot. 

“Yea, umm.” She mutters looking down. 

“Something wrong darlin’?” He asks seeing how nervous she was. 

“Uncle hosea said that cornwall was here, I don’t want to see him. I did something bad.” She admits to sean. 

“What did you do darlin’?” He asks her lifting her chain up. 

“Cornwall joined me and milton at dinner before I got away and I remembered what aunt karen told me about men at bars, so I tossed my drink at him. And he made me so nervous, he was talking about a lot of bad stuff.” Angel tells him, “I don’t want him hang anyone.” She tells him. 

“Oh sweetheart, it’s going to be okay. Were going to leave and that bastard and that town behind it’s going to be okay.” He coos picking her up and hugging her, “We won’t let anyone hurt you.” 

“I’m still scared sean.” She admits to him. 

“Your going to be okay. We are going to be okay, now come on.” As he mounted his horse and placing angel in front of him. “It’s okay to be afraid angel.” 

"Okay."

In the end they didn’t settle at dewberry creek but a place called Clemens Point, and little did anyone know shit was about to get real. 

End of line


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few days since the gang moved to clemens point, and angel was getting used to waking up hot, sweaty and to the hot and dry air that was making her grumpy, she wasn't used to the hot and sticky air that clung to the camp. Angel woke to rubbing her eyes, and to see that most of the gang was up. 

“Good morning angel.” Aunt tilly greets as angel hated feeling sticky and sweaty upon waking.

“Morning aunt tilly.” Angel greets hopping out of her cot and heading down to the edge of the lake, this was the only good point of the new camp it was the lake. At night and parts of the day there was a cool breeze coming off the lake. Angel was starting to wash her face, trying to get sweat and grime off her face.

“Good morning angel!” Dutch greets in a cheerful voice as he stood at the lake edge smoking. 

“Good morning uncle dutch.” Angel greets back happy to get the sweat and grime off of her face. “You seem happy.” As she walked over to her uncle yawning. 

“I am, sweetheart seems like our luck is changing. You feeling alright sweetheart?” Dutch asks seeing how flushed angel looked. 

“I’m fine uncle dutch it’s just a little warm here, still getting use to the heat.” She tells him with a smile, “I’m going to go check on frost.” 

“You do that sweetheart.” Dutch says watching her go to the middle of the camp, where a large old tree was. And there was frost, the wolf was laying there still bound in bandages. The wolf had been walking more and trying to follow everyone was but was still stuck under the tree.

“Hi frost.” Angel greets with a wave as she walked past him to grab a rabbit form the chuck wagon. Pearson was talking/yelling with aunt sadie about something that angel was not interested in what they were talking about, she then watched her pa, uncle Dutch, and uncle hosea ride out. Angel didn't think much of it as she fed the whole rabbit to her pet. With a second yawn she went to get some breakfast.

Javier helped angel make a plate with sourdough biscuits, a bowl of oatmeal with honey and applied slices with a glass of milk. Angel, and javier soon joined Charles and keiran and jack at the poker table.

“I wonder where pa, uncle hosea, uncle dutch are going.” Angel asks charles and javier.

“I think I heard them talking about fishing.” Javier tells her. 

“Do you think were going to have a fish fry tonight?” She asks him smiling as she started to eat. 

“Probably, those you know how bad fisher your father is.” Javier tells her with a smile, as the kids started to laugh. 

“Do you think we could go fishing after breakfast?” She asks hopeful. 

“I don’t know sweetheart.” 

“I could take her and jack.” Keiran shly says. 

Javier narrowed his eyes, as charles let out a small growl, “Now why should we trust you O'Driscoll?” He asks. 

“W-w-w-well I’m good at fishing and we won’t be far from camp, you and charles can keep an eye on us, and we’ll have plenty have fish for the fish fry.” Keiran quickly explains looking down at the oatmeal. 

“Can we uncle javier?” Angel asks at him with a smile. 

Charles and Javier shared a look of concern but knew that if keiran tried anything there would be hell to pay and he would be dead in the water before he could try and run.

“Alright O'Driscoll, but if you try anything.” Javier warns with a glare. Keiran nodded his head yes. 

After they cleaned up there bowls and got there fishing poles they headed off to the water edge behind the chuck wagon. Sean smirked as they saw the kids walking by and picked up angel with one arm and gave her wet kiss on the check. As she dropped her pole to the ground.

“Good morning darlin’.” Seans greats as angel started to giggle. As kerian picked up her pole.

“Morning sean.” She says with a smile, and then sean saw kerian, and jack. Kerian with two fishing poles and jack with his and javier and charles already by the water waiting. 

“Where are you off to O'Driscoll?” Sean asks setting angel back down to the ground. 

“F-f-f-fishing with the kids.” Kerian tells him. 

“Uncle javier and uncle charles are going to watch us.” Angel tells him with a smile. 

Sean looked at javier and charles, who gave him a head nod as if knowing what sean had just asked. 

“I see, well have fun then. And no mud fights.” Sean warns. 

“No, promises sean.” Angel tells him with a giggle.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The morning passed by fairly quickly with kieran, jack and angel catching basket full of bluegill for dinner that night. Angel was sitting under the tree reading with frost when, her father, dutch and hosea arrived with there own basket of fish. Seemed that they would have plenty of fish for dinner that night. 

“Oh did he?” Hoesa asks eyeing keiran as he was grooming the horses. 

“Seems like the kids enjoyed being out fishing with him, Mr. Matthews.” Pearson tells hosea as the cook got set to clean and gut the fish for dinner. Hosea let out a hum as he went over to angel. 

“Hello angel.” Hosea greets, as the girl looked up from her book. 

“Hi uncle hosea, did you have fun fishing?” She asks him. 

“Yes, we did I just heard you went fishing with kieran is that so?” He asks, as angel smiled at him.

“Yes, kieran is a good teacher we caught so many fish for the fry tonight.” She proudly tells him. 

“That you did, that you did. Now did anything bad happen while you were fishing?” 

Angel tilted her head to the side, “No, uncle charles and uncle javier watched us but nothing odd happened.” 

“Good, good, then that is good.” Hosea repeats watching sadie threatening Mr. pearson with a knife and arthur getting in the middle of the fight, and then him offering to take sadie into rhodes with him, the pair were starting to the wagons when hosea stopped him, “Arthur!” 

“Yes, hosea?” He asks stopping as sadie got on the wagon. 

“Why don’t you take angel into rhodes with you?” Hosea asks, “I’m sure she would love to get out of a camp for a little bite.” 

“Were not doing much, just going shopping and posting a letter.” Arthur explains with a shrug. 

“That’s fine!” Angel pipes in, with a smile. 

“Well alright, and since you’ve been so good, I’m going to treat you.” Arthur tells her as angel ran over to the wagon with a smile. 

“Really, pa?” She asks as arthur got on. 

“Well, you’ve been such a good girl that I’ve been thinking about getting you some new books and some new pastels.” Arthur tells her as they started to drive off. 

End of line


	12. Chapter 12

Angel was giggling as sadie was reading the letter that pearson had wrote. Arthur did lightly scold sadie and had to explain the pen name at the end of the pearson letter but, it was all in good fun. Rhodes was a small dusty town and with nothing of note to angel, she got an eerie feeling as they parked next to the general store. And once again arthur had to scold sadie as she pulled out a gun, and he had to explain that they were under orders not cause trouble in town. 

“Pa, can I buy some chocolate bars for me and jack?” Angel asks as he helped angel out of the wagon. 

“Hmm I don’t see why not.” As he handed angel a few extra dollars from his wallet, he watched and made sure sadie was inside the store before he spoke, “Now keep an eye on your aunt and stick close to her.” 

“Will do pa.” Angel tells him heading in. The general store was a little larger than the one back in valentine and it didn’t smell like sheep but something else, something that angel could not place. While sadie bought herself a change of clothes and the items on the shopping list angel bought the chocolate bars, two new books and some cookies for later. 

“You ready honey?” Sadie asks as the store owner was heading out with there stuff. 

“I think so.” Angel tells her, as they headed back out, arthur was waiting for them, he was leaning against the wagon smoking. The wagon was loaded up and sadie started to drive them back to camp. Angel was sitting on arthur lap, as she was watching the landscape. 

“I could draw this.” She mutters to arthur, who let out a grunt of agreement, and then they showed up. There were six men on horseback, all of them were wearing gray uniforms with yellow scarves around there necks. 

“Where you folks heading?” One of the men asks as arthur carefully put angel in the back of the wagon before he answered. 

“Heading home.” He answers making sure angel was safe. 

“You know your in Lemoyne Raiders territory, there’s a toll you need to pay.” A second says with a dark smile on his face. 

“We ani’t looking for trouble friend.” Arthur says as his hand went for his revelor. A third raider was going to answer but sadie shot him dead, arthur let out a curse as angel let out a cry as gunshots were soon fired. 

“GET US OUT OF HERE!” Arthur yells killing two of the raiders as sadie drove them off the road and killing a raider that was in the middle of the road. Angel let out a cry, as the wagon ran over the radier now dead body. “Angel stay down!” As arthur and sadie got out of the wagon and killed the last of the raiders. For a few heart pounding minutes all angel could hear were gunshots and cries of pain as the raiders fell dead around them. 

“What were you thinking?” Arthur yells at sadie as he trying and failing to keep his temper in check, that was reckless. He knew that sadie had wanted to get out of camp, but that stunt was far to dangerous. 

“They were clearly planning on to bushwack us.” Sadie defends, looking at the dead bodies around them

“You could have gotten yourself, me and angel killed. Don't you ever risk the life of my daughter again!” Arthur growls going to get angel, as the little girl clung to her father as he rubbed her back. Angel was shivering in fright as she clung to Arthur vest, she was trying not to cry.

“You knew they were going to bushwack us, I saw your hand going for your gun.” Sadie snaps at him. 

“I don’t give a damn that was a lot of trouble to cause so close to camp.” Arthur tells sadie, climbing back up into the driver side of the wagon.

“Are you going to tell dutch?” Sadie asks. 

“No, I don’t think so. The raiders are dead and I’m sure that someone is going to get the law to pick up these bodies. So far now, no harm done.” Arthur tells her as angel was still clinging to her father. “Shhh it’s okay sweetheart.” 

“I’m sorry arthur.” 

Arthur let out a sigh, as he looked down at angel, then let out a hiss, on angel left check was thin line, “Fuck.” Arhtur hisses watching as blood started to trickle out of the wound. 

“Pa?” Angel asks as arthur used his thumb to wipe the blood away. Arthur didn't say anything as he licked his thumb to clean the blood away.

“Let’s get back to camp.” Arthur mutters, the ride back to camp was quite, but the moment angel was back on solid ground she made a beeline to dutch tent. Dutch and hosea were sitting outside of the tent reading, both at looked up when they heard the horse and dutch had very little time to react when angel barreled into his chest and clung to his vest. Hosea looked at arthur who was coming over, shaking his head. 

“Arthur?” Hosea asks as dutch was rubbing angel back. 

“We ran into some trouble with some fools calling themselves the Lemoyne Raiders. They just attacked us for no goddamn reason.” Arthur explains sighing. 

“Are you three alright?” Dutch asks as angel looked at him, and then he saw the cut. 

“She got grazed by a stray bullet.” Arthur tells dutch still shaking his head. 

“Shit.” Both dutch and hosea hiss.

“Angel let’s get to the medical wagon, I think some yarrow and ginseng should help with that.” Hosea says holding out his hand for her to take, angel gave him a small nod and took his hand as they walked over to the medical wagon. 

“Is that the story you want to go with son?” Dutch asks keeping his voice low. 

“What do you mean?”

“The Lemoyne Raiders, they attacked you without any reason.” Dutch supplies as he fished out a cigar. 

“Yup.” 

Dutch let out a hum as light the cigar, “Then make sure that’s the story Mrs. Adler goes with.” 

“I will.” 

“Good.” 

“It would be best if we warn, the rest of the gang about them can't have those bastards finding us.” Arthur muses out loud.

“I'll tell them later. For now don't leave camp.” Dutch warns.

“Wasn't planning to.” Arthur mutters rubbing his check, as he watched hosea tend to angel who was looking down.

The rest of the day passed quickly with many of the gang tense about the raiders attack. But, night feel and everyone was on guard just in case.

End of line


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intermission part 2

“And that should do it Miss. Morgan.” Dr. Green says pulling out the last of the staples from Angel head, “Everything looks normal, no redness or tearing. Your shoulder is looking good, any pain? And please remember even when your casts come off no heavy lifting or sports for six weeks. Your shoulder should be healed in another fourteen weeks.”

“Yes, I know and no, can't do much any way with my arm, hand, and wrist is this cast.”Angel mutters looking down. Dr. Green gave Angel sad sigh, but tired to be hopeful.

“Right well, the bruising on your face is looking better and so is your black eye.” Angel rolled her eyes at that, the whole left side of her face was one large bruise while she had a black eye on her right eye.

“But, I still look awful hell, I feel awful. All this waiting and healing it doesn't feel like much as changed.” Angel mutters with a sad sigh. 

Dr. Green looked at Angel, “I see, healing takes time, and your doing well.”

“I don’t feel like I am. I just feel awful.” Angel tells the doctor, “I just want to get back to work.” 

“And you will in time, the good news is that, you will be able to draw, paint and ride once this all said and done.” Dr. Green tells her with hope in her voice. 

“I- good, if were done doc?” Angel asks rubbing her cast. 

“Yes, Miss. Morgan and I know you don’t want to but try to get out more. The sun will do you some good. And being around other people is good for your mental health.” Dr. Green reminds her with a smile. 

“Sure doc.” Angel tells her leaving, putting on her hat and sunglasses.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Angel headed to the waiting room where she paid and said thanks, before she started looking at her phone to call an uber to go back to shady belle, when she stopped and saw someone waiting for her in the waiting room.

“Croix what are you doing here?” Angel asks seeing the man. Croix Bernas was Angelo Bronte bodyguard and right hand man. The man was tall and built like a fucking brick house. He had short, blonde hair and dark green eyes. He typically wore a white dress shirt, with a leather suspenders, black striped pants and black dress shoes. 

“Good morning Miss. Morgan how are you today?” Croix asks her with a warm smile. 

Angel let out a sigh, “I feel like fucking crap. If I’m being honest.” Angel tells him sighing and rubbing her cast. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, but Mr. Bronte asked me to take you out and around the city and to buy you lunch.” Croix explains. 

“That’s very nice of you and Angelo but I just want to go home.” Angel tells him.

"Mr. Bronte said you would say that and wanted me to offer you this." Croix tells her, as he handed her a box, which he opened and inside were lollipops strawberry shortcake lollipops Angel's favorite.

“God damnit Angelo.” She moans but smiled, “Fine, you and Angelo win you can treat me.” 

“Why thank you, Angel.”

The pair left the doctors office and started to walk down the street to the park. Croix was standing next to Angel shielding her from the view as they walked. Angelo had warned Croix that Angel was hating how her face looked like right now, all thanks to Collin and Dustin.

“May I ask you something Angel?” Croix asks as they came to the park entrance. 

“If it’s why I don’t leave shady belle as much as I use to it’s not because I’m being vain.” She tells him hold her hands up, “I guess it’s just I’ve been feeling down and out.” 

“How come? I can understand that you want to get back to work and rest assured that Angelo and Rosemary are looking into the cause of your accident.” He explains. 

“And that is why I feel so damn out it. I guess I feel guilty.” Angel admits, to Croix rubbing the back of her neck.

“Well you shouldn’t. Rosemary and Angelo are doing this to make sure no one else gets hurt.” 

“Dude, I know, but I can’t help feel bad about it. Like was it my fault, or something else?” She mutters as they crossed the park. 

“It wasn’t your fault. And please don’t feel guilty over this. Angelo has some theories onto the how but, we need time to prove them. And no one is racing till we have the why.” Croix tells her. 

Angel let out a sigh, “I guess in a way that’s good right?” As she shook her head, Angel clicked her tongue in thought, “You know what?” 

“No what?” 

“I’m starving.” 

Croix started to laugh, as a few people started to look at him funny, “Me to. So shall we go to the White Horse Saloon?” He asks. 

“I would love to.”  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The White Horse Saloon was the best known saloon in Saint Denis. It’s claim to fame was being a meeting spot for Angelo Bronte the first, and for having the best prime rib in the city. The saloon was busy, but despite that the pair were sat on the second floor. 

“Good afternoon, what can I get y’all?” The waitress asks in a cherry voice. 

“Coke, for my drink please, and then I would like a French onion soup, with the prime rib medium rare with rosemary mashed potatoes, corn, and lava cake for dessert, please.” Angel tells the waitress, handing the menu to the waitress.

“I’ll have the same as her, but ice tea, and fried okra.” Croix tells the waitress. 

“And I’ll have the drinks brought right out.” 

“Thank you.” Both Angel and Croix tell her. The waitress said a soft your welcome and left. 

“You are an easy date.” Croix tells Angel who was looking at the ground floor with a look of longing on her face.

“I feel like I should be offended but I’m not. Jack says the same thing.” Angel tells him with a shrug. 

“Well that is one thing me and Jack can agree on.” 

“Hey! Jack is a good man, he’s been doing alot since the accident.” Angel says almost snapping. 

“Sorry.” Croix quickly tells her holding up his hand.

“Don’t mind her Croix.” Josiah says appearing with a glass of whiskey in his hand, “She tends to get snippy after doctor visit.” 

“Uncle Josiah what are you doing here?” Angel asks as the waitress came back with there drinks and some rolls for the table, and said that there soup would be right out. 

“I’m putting on small poker game later, and was wondering if you wanted to play.” Josiah asks taking a sip from his whiskey. 

“I would love to but, I don’t feel like being around people.” Angel tells him biting her lip. 

“I think you should go.” Croix encourages with a smile, “And you can cheat these people out of there money.” 

A sour look crossed Angel face, “I don’t cheat.” She all but hisses at him. 

“Even if you do, no one can tell.” Josiah sings out as he nursed his drink. 

“I’m being outvoted aren’t I?” Angel asks looking between Croix and Josiah. 

“Pretty much.” Croix says smiling. 

“Fine, after we eat I’ll go play.” Angel says with a defeated sigh. 

“Marvelous, once your done come to gun store and give the man this and head up to the third floor.” Josiah tells her handing her a card. 

“I’ll see you then.” Angel tells him. 

End of line


	14. Chapter 14

Sean let out a weary sigh as he watched Angel sleep. The little girl was sleeping on her stomach with her head turned to Arthur cot.

“Morin' Sean.” Arthur greets as be sat next to Sean on the log at the main fire.

“Morin' Arthur.” As Arthur looked at what Sean was watching.

“She ain't going to vanish.”Arthur tells Sean, handing the young man a cup of coffee.

“I-I know, English it's just troublesome to think about. She could have been killed.” Sean tells him looking down at his coffee, as Arthur was slowly nursing his own.

“I get it.” Arthur tells him as he started to laugh a little but quickly muffled it with his coffee.

“You find me worrying so funny English?”

“No, no. It's funny that when you first got here you wanted nothing to do with Angel. And yet she followed you around like a lost puppy dog, and you hated it.” Arthur tells him laughing.

“Do you blame me English? The fact that you had not one but two kids here was worrying. They could have landed us in so much trouble.”

“And yet you warmed up to her and now look at you.”

“She's a good kid English.”

“I know she is. Hey do you mind doing me a small favor?”

“Of course, what is it?”

“Me, Dutch and Bill are heading into town to do something for Sheriff Gray and I was wondering if you could watch Angel for me?” Arthur asks knowing full well that sean will say yes.

“Of course I will Morgan.” 

“Thank you Sean. You don't know what it means to me. Oh that reminds me, if you do take angel out of camp, and you see those raider bastards run don’t fight.” Arthur warns. 

“Naturally English. I would never risk my darlin’ life.” Sean tells him puffing out of his chest. 

“Why thank you Sean it means a lot to me.” Arthur drank the rest of his coffee and went to his horse which was now named snow and headed into town. 

Sean sat and waited slowly nursing his coffee and thinking about the day ahead. The day was just starting and slow and annoying heat of the south had yet to arrive so Sean thought of something. He had been mulling this over for awhile now.

“Mornin’ Sean.” Angel greets as she walked over to him rubbing her eyes free of sleep. 

“And good morin’ darlin’ sleep well?” Sean asks with a smile. 

“As well as I can be. Where’s pa?” She asks him yawning. 

“Went to town with Bil and Dutch, should be back later today. And guess what?” 

“What?” 

“You get to spend the day with me. And you know what else?” 

“No.” 

“Were going to Lagras.” As he tapped her nose, playfully. Sean then looked at Angel check where the healing cut was, the injury was looking better thanks to the tonics they had. But, it still hurt Sean heart to see the cut.

“Really?” Angel asks as her eyes light up with excitement. 

“Yes, really now go eat and get ready.” Sean says pushing her to the chuck wagon, as Angel started to giggle.

“Heading out?” Hosea asks from behind Sean, Sean let out a startled sound as he almost fell off the log. 

“For christ sake Hosea.” Sean cruises as he tapped his chest trying to slow his poor heart down. 

Hosea rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Sean as he looked down at his bowl of porridge with honey and cinnamon in it. “Did I hear you right? Your going to take Angel to lagras?” He asks

“Yes, Hosea. Arthur said I could. Would be best, she’s been cooped up, here the past couple of days.” Sean explains. 

“I see, well your not going alone.” Hosea tells him playing with the food in the bowl.

“You got ta be kidding me Hosea, I can take care of Angel just fine by me self.” Sean tells him. "I don't need a babysitter."

“I’m not saying that you do. But Lenny and John were guard duty last night and saw those raiders, they got to close to camp for mine and Dutch liking.” Hosea explained, “Lagras is in the swamps, you know what lurks in the swamps?” 

“Alligators?”

“Alligators, having two eyes are better than one. And I think it’s time we let Kieran out of camp with someone.” 

“Hosea.” 

“You either take Kieran or your not going.” Hosea warns eating. Sean let out a huff but agreed.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sean helped Angel onto Ennis, while he watched Kieran get on Branwen. Angel gave Ennis neck a soft pat, and sugar cub.

“Ready to go darlin’?” Sean asks, as they started to leave the camp. 

“Yes.” Angel chirps. 

“So why are we going to Lagras?” Kieran asks riding close to Sean. 

“You see, I was out riding the other day and I over hear this feller talking about these big old fish, so I reckon if we get these special lures that this feller was also talking about from Lagras, we catch the fish and we sell the fish get the money and help the gang .” Sean explains patting angel on the head.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Kieran tells Sean.

“I know, and the best part is it can't go wrong.” Sean tells Kieran smiling.

“It's all legal right Sean?” Angel asks smiling.

“That it is dalrin'.”

The trio rode to Largas, while Angel chatted with Kieran, they soon made it to the swamp town.

“Sean can I go pet the dogs?” Angel asks once she was on the ground.

Sean smiled and cupped Angel face, “Of course darlin' just stay away from the water, there's alligators and we don't want you get eaten.” He warns squishy her checks.

“Okay.” Angel tells him going over to the dogs and started to pet them.

“Your very good with her.” Kieran tells Sean as the pair went to the bait shop.

“English knows he can trust me. Angel is like a sister to me. ANGEL STAY FROM THE WATER!” Sean yells, as Angel was a little too close to the water. She like out a squeak and backed away from the water, as did the goat who nearly head butted her, key word nearly. A fisherman grabbed her and handed her to Sean and Kieran. Kieran just gave Sean a worried look but said nothing.

“Sorry.” Angel mutters looking sheepish. 

“Just stick close darlin'.” Sean tells her as the bought lures and bait. They hung around in the small town as Angel drew the swamp, the people and the small town before heading back to camp.

End of line


	15. Chapter 15

“So we stole the moonshine and now we're going to give it back?” Angel asks swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on the back of the moonshine wagon. 

“That’s the gist of it.” Hosea tells her checking over the stock before lightly bobbing her nose. Angel wrinkled her nose.

“It just doesn't make much sense to me.” Angel admits to Hosea. 

“This is what your uncle Dutch wants, he thinks we can make some extra money by selling it back to the Braithwaites.” Hosea tells her with a shake of his head.

“What if they find out that we stole it?” She asks him. 

“We just tell them that we were under orders of Sheriff Gray.” Arthur tells her as he and john came up to where the moonshine was. Both looked disheveled, while John was supporting a few bruises on his neck and bite mark that was still red and bleeding a little. 

“Your late.” Hosea tells Arthur helping Angel down and off the wagon. 

John blushed crimson, while Arthur looked smug, “Sorry I was in the middle of doing something, when Abigail told me you were looking for me.” 

Hosea simply quirked an eyebrow as he looked over both Arthur and John, “I can see that, come on.” 

“Right, be good for your uncle Charles and uncle John, Angel.” Arthur tells her as he got into the driver’s side of the wagon.

“I will, pa.” Angel tells him smiling as Hosea and Arthur were soon gone. John took Angel hand and they walked off to find Charles. Charles, was sitting by the campfire making some arrows. 

“Hi uncle Chalres!” Angel greets smiling and waving at him, “Whatcha you making?” 

“Making you some small game arrows, should make hunting rabbits easier for you.” He explains smiling at her. 

“You sure this is a good idea?” John asks Charles. 

“Arthur asked me to teach her, if he can learn so can she.” Charles explains as if it was that simple. John didn’t say anything as they mounted up and started to ride off. 

“Where are we going?” Angel asks as she was sitting in front of john. 

“Up to emerald ranch, I saw some good game, rabbits, prairie chickens, deer, and pronghorns.” Charles explains. “Easy hunting for you to start out on.” 

“Alright.” John says answering for Angel, who then asked the burning question that had been bugging her since she arrived back at camp. The mark's on her uncle face were clearly made by a wolf. 

“Uncle John, frost he didn’t, he didn’t hurt you did he?” She asks, it was a major shock to Angel when she saw John face. And when Micah told her that wolf did it and he implied that frost attacked John she had been careful to keep the wolf away from her uncle. 

“Angel what in the hell are you talking about?” John asks taken back by the girl’s question. 

“Your face, pa told me you were attacked by a wolf and then.” 

John and Charles shared a look figuring out who told her that frost did this not that the wolf did, “Angel frost didn’t do this. See I was out scouting for Dutch, and I got attacked by these really hungry wolves. Your pa and Javier saved me from dying.” John explains as Angel gave him a look of relief.

“The wolves were bad?” Angel asks him. 

“Very bad sweetheart, but there gone now. Frost he’s a good boy, and he never left my side after the attack.” John informs her. Which was true, at first John didn't want the wolf anywhere near him. But the wolf insisted he stay by his side. Hell frost had even laid down next to on bed trying to keep him warm, but thankfully didn't try clean John face.

“Thank you uncle John.” Angel tells him.

“Your welcome.” 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
They stopped a short way away from the ranch and Charles was right about the game. Charles then taught Angel how to track and for the most part it was going well, they found a few rabbits but, due Angel eagerness she spooked them. Angel winced when rabbits ran, those Charles wasn't mad. Instead he explained that you can't rush these things, and the pair(John was keeping the horses save) tracked the rabbits, who were happily unaware.

“Pull back on the string, good. Line up your sight you want to get the rabbit in the head quick and clean death no suffering, and when you have a clear shot release the string.” Charles explains. Angel took in a deep breath and pulled back the string and the arrow went flying killing the rabbit. 

“Good job.” Charles praises patting her on the head, “Clean shot to.” 

“So I did good?” Angel asks smiling as Charles came back over with the dead rabbit and arrow. 

“You did very good.” As he put the rabbit on his saddle. In the end they caught four rabbits, deer and pronghorn. It was John idea to go to valentine to grab some dinner before they headed back to camp.

 

Night came over the camp, and as Angel was put to bed, she didn’t stay in her cot. Some time during the night she woke in tears, she had a nightmare. She looked over to see that Sean was still awake, without much thinking she grabbed the blanket from her cot and went over to him. Sean didn’t much as hugged Angel and said yes when she asked if she could sleep with him. Sean laid down the blanket before pulling her close, as the pair fell asleep. Frost was laying down and soft howl. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
It was late at night when Hosea arrived back at camp and he was tired. He and Arthur had a rough night, from selling the moonshine to lady Braithwaite, to giving it away for free and watching as all the townsfolk got drunk and then the Lemoyne raiders raided the saloon, from there was a shot out. Hosea had taken the rest of the moonshine back to camp, while Arthur and John and gone off Saint Denis for some much needed alone time. 

“There you are old girl.” Dutch calls from his tent up late waiting for him to return, most of the camp had gone to bed. The only poor souls up were Bill and Micah in guard duty. Not that Hosea cared much for either man. 

“Here I am big cat.” Hosea calls back, heading to the tent, stopping only once to see that Angel was sleeping with Sean. Angel had curled into a tight ball, clutching the front of his shirt, the girl was softly whimpering in her sleep. Hosea didn't miss the tear streaks on her checks. This would be addressed in the morning.

“I take it your night was successful?” Dutch asks waiting for hosea to join him so they could both get some rest. The Lemoyne heat was making it hard for everyone in camp get a proper night's sleep, but tonight there was cool breezes coming off the lake and Dutch was more than happy to leave the back of his tent open to the breeze to allow the breeze in.

“As successful as it could be.” Hosea admits stepping into the dimly lit tent. Dutch was sitting on the cot reading and waiting for Hosea.

“What the hell does that mean? Hosea what the hell happened to your head?” Dutch yells shooting off the cot dropping his book.

Hosea let out a huff, as Dutch started to look over Hosea head where the dried blood was. Hosea would admit that when he oh so gracefully tackled out off the balcony he had hit his head. But, it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

“It's nothing Dutch, nothing that Arthur didn't treat.” Hosea explains batting Dutch hands away, as he started to undress.

“Did the Braithwaites do this?” Dutch asks not hiding the worry and concern in his voice.

“No, the Lemoyne raider stormed the damn saloon while we were giving away the moonshine. They weren't happy.” Hosea mutters rubbing his head, putting his stuff away.

“And arthur in his ever loving tact started a shoot out.” Dutch mutters rolling his eyes.

“No, no, this time he didn't start shooting the raiders did. We just got caught in the middle of it.” Hosea explains with a tired sigh as he walked to the entrance of the tent and peered out into the camp, this was his and Dutch family he would be damned if those inbred fucks harm them.

“Were going to be okay.” Dutch says as if reading Hosea, “I know your worried, but were going to be fine.” 

“How do you know?” Hosea asks softly without looking at Dutch, a weight had settled in Hosea chest since they left Blackwater a weight that had only gotten heavier after the valentine, “We need to be careful here Dutch.” 

“I know old girl, I know. After that mesd in valentine, the mess with Cornwall I want no need for us to be safe.” Dutch explains letting out an exasperated sigh, and running a hand over his face.

“So do I big cat, but. Never mind.” For a moment there were no words spoken just the sounds of the frogs, the gentle lapping of the water against the shore, and the crackling of the fire filled the silence. Dutch didn't make a sound as he pulled Hosea into a hug and placing a small kiss on the space between Hosea neck and shoulder. Hosea let out a soft sound as he leaned into Dutch.

“We will make it out of here, we will find some place safe and we will survive.” Dutch soothes.

“Can you be sure big cat?” Hosea asks in a soft voice.

Dutch was quite, as he gave Hosea neck a kiss. “As of right now, no. But, I have a feeling we will. We will make it out of here all of us.”

“Find a nice plot of land out west and become ranchers is that the plan?”

“That is the dream.” 

“Our dream.” 

End of line


	16. Chapter 16

Morning came swiftly and Hosea let out a groan as he untangled himself from Dutch who was happily and peacefully sleeping. Hosea cracked his neck and shoulders as he made his way over to percolator, but first he went to see how Angel was, the girl was still asleep but in Sean spot was frost. The wolf looked very happy to be sleeping next to his master. Happy to see that she was still sleeping, he made his way over to the percolator where he found Sean. The young Irishman let out a yawn, as he muttering something about the heat.

“Good morning Sean.” Hosea greets as he poured himself coffee. 

“Mornin’ Hosea, have a fun time last night?” Sean asks smirking behind his cup. 

“As well as it could be.” Hosea admits with a half shrug, “Sean can I ask you something?” 

Hosea didn’t say a word as he gestured his head towards where Angel, was sleeping, and then Sean winced, “Aww. I can explain.” 

“Please do.” Hosea says as they went to where the main campfire was, thankfully no one else was around. 

“She had a nightmare, I was getting ready to settle down for the night when I heard her crying. I went to see why and then she woke up. She was crying and you how I hate that. When I asked what was wrong she didn’t tell me a thing. And she wouldn’t go back to sleep, so I told her she can sleep me.” Sean explains. 

Hosea let out a hum, “Does this happen often?” 

“I think this is her fifth nightmare she’s had since we moved here.” Sean admits rubbing the back of his head, "I'm worried about her Hosea this ain't normal."

“I see. I know Sean, it might be best to talk to her about it soon. But, thank you Sean.” 

“It’s fine, we all worry about our little family.” Sean tells him with a wink.

It was an hour later when Angel finally woke up and then started her escape. It seemed that Hosea was planning to take her and Sean to see Catherine Braithwaite, Hosea wanted Angel to sneck up into Mrs. Braithwaite room and try to steal some stuff. Which meant, she would have to put on the dress, the dress that Angel hated the itchy and annoying dress. Angel almost, almost got away if not for Lenny and Bill. Angel had a very cold river bath (thank you riders for shooting up the saloon.), and put into her baby blue dress with white lace on the sleeves, and her white bonett. Hosea told Dutch, to send Arthur to the manor when he and John got back. 

“I hate this.” Angel mutters pouting as she sat between Sean and Hosea. 

“I don’t really care young lady.” Hosea lightly scolds as they headed off.

“Is this punishment for the cougar?” Angel asks him with a scowl. 

“Of course not young lady.” Hosea tells her not making eye contact.

“So do we have a story here?” Angel asks Hosea with a huff, “I know you and, pa, went to see Mrs. Braithwaite, so what’s the story?” 

“That’s easy sweetheart, I’m a business man from up north, very up north and my line of work is advertising.” He tells her with a wink, “And you are my granddaughter, your traveling with me to get away from your father.” 

“Whose a fall down drunk, who fell into the bottle after my poor ma, died.” Angel supplies with a smile. 

“That ‘s a girl and Sean your our muscle, can’t go traveling around with all this money without someone to keep us safe now can we.” 

“That’s all well and good Hosea but, what English?” Sean asks. 

“He’s my partner.” Hosea tells Sean with a wink.

“Uncle Hosea how am I going to steal? I doubt Mrs. Braithwaite is going to let me go upstairs.” Angel asks him.

“Leave that me darlin' we'll create an opening for you and take it and grab everything and anything you can.” Sean tells her, “And when were all done I'll buy you treat.”

Angel could only smile, “Thank you Sean.” 

“Yes, thank you Sean.” 

The moment Angel meet Catherine Braithwaite there was nothing but instantly hate. Angel hated the way the woman looked down at Angel, Hosea and Sean, her condescending tone and her sly insults and jabs at Sean and her son Cameran was just as bad. 

“You see I wish to hire you.” Catherine tells Hosea as she started a game of cribbage. 

“Hire me? Madame I am a simple salesman.” Hosea says acting as those he was attacked. 

Catherine narrowed her eyes at Hosea, “I know your more than that Mr. Matthews don’t play coy with me. We know your up to something, it's not every often that men of your caliber come here.” 

Hosea shoot a look of concern to Sean who was keeping Angel close. “And pray tell would you have us do?” 

“I would rather not discuss these matters in front of the child, send her out of the room. Once were done we can call her back in.” Catherine tells Hosea her voice cold as ice. 

And there was Angel opening the girl left the room and started to wander around once the doors were shut behind her and she made sure that the butler was nowhere to be seen, before she went upstairs, knowing that she had ten minutes to steal what she could. She found the son’s room frist and stole a lot of money clips from them and a gold watch, and from Catherine room she stole, earrings, necklaces, bracelets, some more money and a few other small things all hidden in her dress. She made it back right in time. She sat herself down on the stairs right, as the doors to the room reopened. 

“See I told you.” Sean beams as Angel was sitting there looking bored. 

“So it seems.” Catherine mutters, and saying something that sounded like Irish rat. 

Thankfully they didn’t stay much longer, Arthur showed up and then he and Sean left. Angel and Hosea left on the horse that Arthur brought. Back at camp Angel showed Hosea and Dutch what she stole and they were more than proud. 

End of line


	17. Chapter 17

“And that should do it Angel.” Charles tells her as he just got down braiding her hair. It was the next day and it was already hot and humid in camp, making everyone annoyed. 

“Thank you uncle Charles.” Angel says smiling at her the briad it wasn’t as long as her uncle but it wasn’t short either. It was the right length, Angel hair was starting to grow back out and it was making her hotter, so Charles offered to braid her for her.

“Your welcome Angel, so I hear you had a little fun over at the Braithwaites yesterday.” Charles comments with a smile.

Angel wrinkled her nose in disgust, right as Hosea came over with two bowls of porridge with apple and cinnamon, “I didn’t like Mrs. Braithwite she seemed por-pro-” 

“Pretentious Angel, the word you're looking for is pretentious.” Hosea tells her giving her one of the bowls. 

“She’s a right bitch if you ask me.” Sean comments sitting down next to Angel who sat closer to Charles, “Something wrong darlin’?” 

“You stink.” Angel bluntly tells him, Sean smelled of smoke and something that was burnt. Angel couldn’t place her finger on what that was, but it was bad. 

“Angel!” Charles, Hosea and Sean all scold. Angel strunk back.

“It’s true! He stinks of smoke and something burning.” Angel quickly defends looking at the adults. Sean looked at Angel and then realized that he did smell of smoke. Sean mutters something before he left and came back shortly in new clothes. 

“Better?” He asks Angel tapping her on the nose. 

“Yes, so what is my treat?” Angel asks enjoying her porridge. 

“Aww you remember do you?” Sean says sounding like he forgot and gave Angel a sly smile, as the girl started to giggle. 

“Yes.” 

“Alright I was thinking of taking you and Jack to Saint Denis today.” Sean tells her, Hosea gave Sean a worried look, “Don’t you going worrying now Hosea, I was going to see if Saide wanted to come with us.” 

“It would feel safer if you took someone else.” Hosea tells him as Angel was eating her breakfast. 

“I was going to ask English.” Sean tells him.

“Can’t.” Charles quickly informs him, “Him, John and Javier are at Calgia Hall talking with Tavish gray about some job. And before you ask I can’t come with you. Lenny asked me to help him with a job, and I know Arthur would never want you ask Micah or Bill.” 

Sean and Angel both wrinkled there noses at the thought of bringing Micah with them, “I’m not going.” Hosea tells Sean as he mixing up his food, “Someone needs to help Miss. Grimshaw.” 

“Good morning old girl!” Dutch announces as he strolled over to the group by the campfire, cigar in hand. 

“Good morning big cat.” Hosea greets as Dutch stole a kiss from Hosea and then an idea came to Hosea, “Dutch.” Hosea purrs.

“Yes, Hosea.” Dutch purrs back.

“Sean was just telling me how he, and Mrs. Adler were going to take the kids into Saint Denis and I just telling him how he should bring an extra pair of eyes.” Hosea explains. 

“You want me to go with them.” Dutch finishes knowing where Hosea train of thought was going. “I don’t know, Saint Denis is pretty far and I don’t want to leave camp for that long.” 

“It would only be for a few hours Dutch.” Sean tells him grinning. 

Dutch let out a humm, “It will be fine big cat, go and enjoy yourself. Think of it as a much needed break from camp, lord knows you need it.” Hosea tells him. 

“How do you do that?” Dutch asks grinning at Hosea.

“Do what?” 

“Know when I need something like this?” Dutch asks him, Hosea could only smile as he gave Dutch another kiss, (not missing the fake gagging sounds coming from Angel.) 

“So it’s settled then?” Sean asks knowing full well that Dutch was coming with them. 

“Yes, it seems that it is.” Dutch confirms.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
They left an hour later with Angel riding with Dutch and Jack riding with Sean. 

“Your very lucky Sean.” Dutch tells him. 

“How so?” Sean asks making sure Jack was comfy. 

“I was planning to go to Saint Denis today to get a gift for Hosea, and now I have perfect excuse.” Dutch tells him.

“Am I an excuse uncle Dutch?” Angel asks tilting her head to the side.

“Of course not sweetheart! Your the perfect reason for me to go without causing any suspicion.” Dutch tells her.

“What does that mean?” 

“He won't get caught.” Saide tells her with a knowing wink and smile. Angel in turn started to laugh, Dutch shook his head.

They it made it the outskirts of Saint Denis, with Dutch saying that they would meet up around noon for the treat. Sean and Sadie would take Jack and Dutch would take Angel. 

“Where are we off to?” Angel asks as Dutch was holding Angel hand in a vise grip, Saint Denis was a large bustling city, almost like blackwater. 

“To the bookstore. I was thinking of getting your dear uncle Hosea a new book or two.” Dutch explains. 

“Oh good idea uncle dutch.” Angel says with a smile as the pair found the bookstore and bought the books for Hosea, as they were leaving Angel spied a small store. As Dutch was talking to someone, Angel let go of Dutch hand and walked over to the store. The store was small and tucked away, but Angel could see what they sold it was a leatherworking store. 

“Hello there little one.” The shopkeeper greets as Angel looked around the small store. 

“ANGEL ELIZABETH!” Dutch yells coming into the store look frustrated and annoyed, “What have we told you about wandering off like that?” 

“Sorry uncle Dutch.” Angel tells him as she stopped in front of what looked like to be collars. “Are those collars?” 

“Why yes.” The man tells her as he was looking at his work, “Just made them today.” 

Angel was staring at a soft brown leather collar, and it was really nice looking, “Do you have a dog miss?” 

“Yes, he’s a big dog. Some would even say he is part wolf.” Dutch quickly tells the shop owner with a laugh, as he watched Angel run her fingers over the soft leather. “Do you like it princess?” 

“It’s very nice, do you do engraving?” Angel asks the man. 

“I do indeed miss. If your wondering the collar is thirty dollars. And that is with the engraving.” Angel pulled her hand away from the collar as if the collar was on fire and stuffed her hands into her pockets. She only had twenty dollars on her. Just enough to get some new books and a new sketchbook.

“Umm thank you sir, but no thank you ” Angel tells him with a polite smile as she took Dutch hand. Dutch could only offer the man a small smile, and a thank you as they left. 

“It was a nice collar.” Angel comments as they started off to find Sean, Sadie and Jack. 

“That it was, sweetheart.” Dutch mutters, they found the others a small ice cream parlor. Dutch made sure that Saide and Sean had the kids as he went off and was back before they were done.   
****************************************************************************  
Jack and Angel were chatting happily about the stuff that they got from Saint Denis. Arthur, John and Abigail sat and listened. Once the kids were asleep, Dutch headed over to frost. The wolf was laying by the fire. And the gang leader winced hard at the wolf. His body had healed up but was scared, he had heard Micah talking about how they couldn't sell the wolf pelt anymore due to the scars on his body.

“Hello frost.” Dutch cooed at the wolf who let out a yawn, “I got you something.” Dutch pulls out the collar that Angel spied earlier from the shop. Frost just gave Dutch a look.

“Don't look at me like that.” Dutch tells the wolf, as he put the collar on the wolf.

“Colm was right.” Hosea says from behind Dutch, “You do have a heart.”

Dutch gave hosea a scowl, “Never say something like that again.” As Dutch pulled Hosea into kiss.

Hosea laughed into the kiss, “You have good taste big cat.”

“Angel picked it out, I just bought it for her.” Dutch tells him as frost got up and went to sleep under Angel cot.

End of line


	18. Chapter 18

Angel knew something was wrong the moment Micah and Dutch arrived back at camp without her father. She knew something was wrong when Dutch started yelling and barking orders for someone, anyone to find Arthur. She knew something was wrong when three days passed and there was no sign of her father. She knew something was off when she saw Dutch wasn't sleeping, Hosea was pacing and being rude to everyone, and John hadn't been back since Arthur been missing.

 

On the fourth day John arrived back with a very sick and injured Arthur on the back of old boy. Sean acted quickly and picked up Angel and made sure she didn't see the sorry state her father was in. 

“Sean?”Angel whispers as the Irishman was trying to keep her from hearing the pained shouts from Arthur tent.

“It's going to be okay darlin'.” He soothes planting a small kiss on her head. Sean and thankfully Javier kept Angel and Jack down by the lake trying to avoid the tent.

“SEAN! JAVIER!” Hosea yells from Arthur tent. 

“Go, I'll keep an eye on the kids.” Javier tells Sean. Sean nodded and went over to Arthur tent. 

And Sean winced, Arthur looked awful. His face was bruised to hell and back, he could see the bandages on his shoulder and his face was flushed from fever, and sweat was on the older man's face. His breathing was ragged and uneven. Dutch and John were sitting by Arthur side, with John placing a wet cloth on Arthur forehead.

“Yes, Hosea?” Sean asks seeing how awful Dutch looked. The poor man hadn't slept in three days. 

“We need you, Charles and Sadie to do us all a small favor.” Hosea begins to examples keeping his voice low trying not wake Arthur, “We would like you to take the kids to Saint Denis for a few days.”

“Just long enough till Arthur fever break.” Dutch supplied yawning and cracking his neck and shoulders. Hosea shoots Dutch a cornered look.

Sean looked between the three of them, “Yea we can do that. I was just thinkin' about doin' that.”

“Thank you Sean.” Dutch whispers looking ready to drop dead on the stop. Hosea let out a tsk, as he pulled Dutch to his feet.

“John?”Hosea asks, John nodded his head in understanding as Hosea pushed Dutch to his tent for some much needed rest. Dutch didn't protest as Hoesa put him to bed.

“He's goin’ to make it Marston.” Sean tells John, as John was watching Arthur struggle to breath.

“I- thank you Sean.” John whispers, pulling out his wallet and giving Sean some money and finding Arthur wallet and doing the same. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Two days later found, Charles, Sadie, Jack, Angel and Sean in the white horse saloon, on the second floor overlooking the saloon. And Angel was picking at her food. Sean, Charles and Sadie all looked worried, as Jack was doing the same. It was a rough two days, Saint Denis was nice but, the kids were worried.

“Darlin’ you're da is goin’ to be okay.” Sean gently says rubbing her back. 

“But what if he’s not?” Angel asks looking at Sean with a sad expression on her face. 

“Angel, it’s going to be okay.” Charles tells her as the girl started to eat her food. 

“I’ve known your da for two years and there is nothing that can keep that man down and out for long. He’s Arthur freakin Morgan nothing can keep him down.” Sean tells her smiling, which got Jack and Angel to start to laugh even a little. 

“I just want to go home.” Jack tells him. 

“So do I.” 

“I know you do, but Arthur was really sick and we need to wait.” Sadie tells them, “And hey maybe there be a party once he’s all better.” 

“I just want to go home.” Angel mutters giving up on eating as she pushed the plate away. Saint Denis was nice but she missed her home and she wanted her family. Breakfast was a failure, but Charles suggested that they go to the new gallery that was opening. Angel seemed happy to go to the gallery, and Jack did to. 

The gallery was a hit, with Angel and Jack exploring the paintings and photos. It would seem that Albert Mason had set up some of his photos, including the one of frost and the horses. Angel giggled at the sight of the photo but was just glad to see that Mr. Mason was doing well for himself. There were a few good photos of the wolves that tried to eat him, a coyote, some rabbits, and of a herd of horses. 

“Mr. Mason was sure busy.” Angel comments to Charles. 

“So it would seem.” He says agreeing. 

“Is Mason the feller that saved Angel?” Sean asks Charles. 

“Yes, Mason was able to sneak Angel out of blackwater after she got away from Milton. Me and Arthur saved him from getting eaten by wolves.” Charles explains. 

“I warned him.” Angel says giggling as Sean ruffled her hair. 

“Oh you did?” 

“Yes, I did.” 

“So did Arthur.” Charles mutters. 

“English is never wrong when it comes to these topics, it’s a good thing that this Mason feller was found by you two.” Sean says, “How about we leave and head to the park?” 

“Okay.” Jack and Angel says, the park was fine the kids got ta play. 

But all this waiting was making everyone anxious. Thankfully they only had to wait one more day, because when tomorrow came Lenny found them and said that Arthur fever had broken and the kids could come back. That was all Angel needed to hear as she bouncing and being overly excited the whole ride home. 

Angel all but jumped off the horse and was caught by Dutch who was waiting for them.

“Hello sweetheart.” Dutch greets, looking better then he did a few days ago. 

“Hi uncle Dutch.” Angel greets, as she squirming in her uncle's arms. Dutch gave her a smile and walked over to Arthur tent. Arthur was sitting up and talking with John.

“Pa!” Angel yells getting out of Dutch grip as she went over to his cot.

“Easy Angel.” John gently scolds, which stopped Angel in her tracks.

“It's fine John.” Arthur tells her, “Hey princess.”

Angel bite her bottom her lip as she was playing with the hem of her shirt, “Angel sweetheart what's wrong?”

“You could have died, pa!” Angel whispers looking down at the ox hide rug.

"Angel." Arthur softly says, "I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

“But, what if you had died? You were really sick, pa. And I was scared.” Angel admits to him.

Arthur and John shared a look as Arthur let out a sad sight, “Angel I ain't going anywhere any time soon.”

“But, Colm almost gave you to the law.” 

“But, he didn't and he won't ever. I'm safe here.” Arthur tells her. “Ain't going anywhere I swear.”

“I-alright pa.” Angel whispers, she didn’t say much after that, which worried Arthur and John. Angel talked with Arthur for a little bit before she was called to go see Hosea, letting Arthur rest. Angel had a hard time falling asleep that night, even those she was happy to be back home. But something felt off. Something was off, but Angel couldn’t figure out why. 

End of line


	19. Chapter 19

The weeks passed and Angel had been acting off. She was nervous almost skittish around her own father, she chose to spend a lot of time with Sean, Kieran, Javier, Charles, or Hosea. Which was very worrying to Arthur. Each time he tried to talk to the girl, she would give him blank almost vacant stare on her face. It was a few weeks later and Arthur was better, he had talked with Swanson while drawing on the old dock and was told by Dutch to go into town to help Micah, Bill and Sean with something in town. And Angel woke, alone. Not that was nothing new.

“Morning Angel.” John greets walking over with a glass of milk for her. 

“Morning uncle John.” Angel greets taking the glass of milk from her uncle, “Where’s pa, and Sean?” 

“In town doing something for the Gray family, said they would be back later.” John explains. 

“Oh.” Angel says looking down sad, “Uncle John can I go play with Jack and Kieran after breakfast?” 

John was hesitant, he knew that in the last few weeks Kieran had stepped up and helped to take care of the kids, and the kids loved going fishing with him and even helped him brush the horses, so John knew that the kids would be save with him.

“I don’t see why not.” John tells her as Angel drank down her milk, and went off with Kieran and Jack.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Are you alright Angel?” Kieran asks watching Angel sat down on the bank as she drawing the plants, while Kieran and Jack were fishing. 

“Hmm?” Angel asks as she caught sight of a rabbit, “I’m fine, just not liking where we are.” She tells him, they were a little too close to the Braithwaite manor for Angel liking. 

“Are you worried about the Braithwaite?” Kieran asks looking at the manor that close by, “Your father and I came here awhile ago, to catch a massive bluegill.” 

“Yea that fish was huge.” Jack says giggling as his pole was tugging down, “I got one!” 

“Good job Jack! Now reel him in quick!” Kieran tells him, as Jack reeled in a bluegill. 

“Good catch Jack.” Angel praises with a smile on her face, “Kieran is my, pa, going to be okay?” 

Kieran gave Angel a concerned look, “Angel you know he is, have you been worried about him this whole time?” 

“A little.” Angel mumbles closing her sketchbook.

“Oh Angel.” Kieran gently cooss, “Your father is a good and strong man, he’s gotten better.”

“I'm still scared Kieran, something feels bad.” Angel whines tugging at the hem of her shirt.

“I promise you it's going to be okay.” Kieran tells her, as Angel bite her bottom lip.

“Well, well, well what do we have here?” A cold mocking voice says, Kieran, Angel and Jack looked up to see three men all of them were Cathrine Braithwaite sons.

“I think we have some trespassers.” One of the sons said with a sneer.

“Were not trespassing mister.” Kieran tells them quickly pushing the kids behind him.

One of the brothers, who was dressed in blue, “All we want are the children and no harm will come to you.”

“I ain't going to let you!” Kieran tells them, he was trying to push Jack and Angel back as if telling them to run.

“Wrong answer.” The man blue sneers, as he lunged and punched Kieran, and pinned Kieran to the ground. Jack and Angel yelled as Kieran was attacked.

“Kids run!” Kieran yells trying to get the man off of him. Angel and Jack started to run, but the other two Braithwaite sons went after them. One of the brothers dressed in white grabbed Jack while the second brother who was dressed gray grabbed Angel but the back of her shirt and lifted her off the ground. The son pinned Angel to him as he started to walk back to the manor. Angel let out a hiss as she bite the man's hand hard, but he didn't drop her, like she had hopped. 

“You little.” As the man shook out his hand, droplets of blood hit the ground.

“We got the kids let's go." The brother in white tells him.

“My pa, he is going to kill you.” The brothers started to laugh as they walked passed Kieran beaten unconscious form as they went back to Braithwaite manor. 

The brothers brought the kids to there mother. Angel and Jack were seated in the living room looking down at the floor afraid. Ma Braithwaite was pacing as she looked at the kids. She looked at her sons, 

“Take the boy to Angelo Bronto in Saint Denis the girl stays.” Mrs. Braithwaite tells her sons, one picked up Jack and left the room. Jack started to kick scream as Angel got up, but was forced back down by the man in the gray shirt (whose hand was wrapped up.) Angel went back to looking at the floor,

“Nothing to say?” Ma Braithwaite asks as she looked at Angel. Angel didn’t say a word, and that Mrs. Braithwaite mad, as she yanked Angel head up. 

“My daddy is going to kill you. If not him then one of my uncles will.” Angel spites out, Cathrine eyes narrowed as she gripped Angel face, her long nails digging into the girl’s face, small drops of blood dripped down onto the carpet.

“You really think that don’t you?” She hisses looking the girl in the eye. 

“I know they will.” Angel tells her, as Mrs. Braithwaite let go of Angel face, and then Mrs. Braithwaite did something bad. She backhanded Angel hard. Angel let out a cry of pain as she clutched her check. 

“Lock the girl in my room, now we wait.”  
****************************************************************************  
Arthur arrived back at camp with a heavy heart, Sean was dead and Rhodes had been shot to hell and back. There was no turning back now. Arthur rode into camp with a heavy heart, how was he going to tell Angel?

“ARTHUR!” Hosea yells, as he was treating Kieran face. Arthur eyes widen as he looked at Kieran he was beaten to hell and back. He dismounted snow, and was starting to go over to Hosea, who stopped him. And then Hosea gestured for Arthur to go see Dutch. 

“What the hell is going on?” Arthur demands, as he walked over to dutch tent to see a panicked Abigail. 

“Where is my son?! Where is my goddamn son!” Abigail yells frantically looking around, “Where are they? They took him didn’t they? They took him!” 

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks as he looked around where was Angel? “Where is she?!” Arthur yells feeling fear and panic bubble in his chest. 

“Where is my son Dutch van der linde?” Abigail yells at Dutch. 

“Where is my daughter Dutch?” Arthur yells. 

“The Braithwaite boys took the kids!” Kieran tells her wincing, “I tried to fight them but they took the kids.” Fear took hold of Arthur as he looked to Dutch. The Braithwaite hag had made a dangerous move taking the kids, there was hell to pay tonight, no one touched the kids.

“We will find him and Angel and bring them back here and we will kill any fool that has the temerity to touch a hair on there heads.” Dutch tells Abigail, as he looked Arthur, “ You both have my word we, will get them back!”

“Just get me back my son.” Abigail tells Dutch. 

“We will get the kids back so help me God! Right now.” Dutch yells as he locked eyes with John and Arthur, both understood as they went back to there horses. 

Dutch was stopped when he heard Bill calling out to him while Charles, Javier and Lenny looked ready to go to war if needed to, “Dutch we just heard about the kids, you need some extra guns?” 

“Yea why not. Micah, Kieran, anyone strang turn up kill’em!” Dutch orders, mounting the count, “The rest of you, let’s ride!”

“Easy Arthur.” Hosea warns, as they started to ride out, “We’ll get her back.” 

“If that hag, hurt Angel, she will pay.” Arthur threats to Hosea, as his knuckles turned white as he gripped the reins. 

The ride to the Braithwaite manor was tense and everyone was edge. Arthur and John were trying not to lose there cool while they listened to Hosea admit the truth. Admit that he couldn’t find any hint of the gold.

“For christ sake Hosea, another perfect scam!” John yells mad. He and Arthur had every right to be mad as hell, Jack and Angel had been taken because of him and Dutch. Who knew what that, hag had done to there kids?

“Easy John, you to Arthur now is not the time to lose your temper.” Hosea tries to sooth, as they rode up the entrance to the manor. 

“Alright everyone dismount and come to me!” Dutch yells, dismounting, “We’ll go in from foot from here.” 

“First Sean now Jack. We should have stayed out of all this.” Lenny mutters shaking his head. 

“Bit late for that ain't that.” Bill snaps out. 

“I’m calm as I can be Hosea.” Arthur eerily says as he pulled off his bolt action rifle from snow saddle, along with his shotgun. 

“Come on, let’s get this done. John, Arthur you sure you're okay?” Dutch asks the pair. 

“Like I said I’m fine.” John mutters looking to Arthur who nods his grip on his rifle turning his knuckles white. 

“I’m fine Dutch, I just want this hag dead.” Arthur darkly tells Dutch, his voice not leaving room for agurging. 

“Follow my lead.” Dutch tells them heading towards the old manor, “Both these redneck families think they can ruin us? I don’t think so..” As everyone fell into line, 

“There they are.” Hosea states as the manor was armed to brim. 

“Who steals goodman children?” Dutch asks looking at Hosea. 

“I’m gonna let fly at that those sons of bitches.” John growls.

“John, and you as well Arthur. I need you both to stay calm.” Dutch says keeping his voice neutral as he spoke, “Get down here now! You inbred trash!” He yells at that manor. 

“What the hell do you want?” Gareth yells back.

“Easy john, arthur.” Hosea warns watching them, closely.

“We’ve come for the kids.” Dutch tells Gareth, “You must’ve known we would.” 

“Shouldn’t have messed with our business now should you.” Gareth tells Dutch with a sneer.

Dutch took in a deep breath and looked at everyone, “Whatever complaint you have with us, alleged or otherwise, that is a young boy and girl, that is not the way you do things. Hand them over.” 

“Gert the hell off our land!” Gareth yells, as if summoning more men, the Braithwaite boys and the men that worked for her. Were they willing to die for this old hag?

“If you ain't gonna be civilized about this.” Dutch simply says before shooting the men in front of them. And then all hell broke loose, Arthur took cover and started to shot and kill as many of the men in front of him, as the others took care of them around them. It was an all out mess, but with the entrance to manor clear, 

“Hosea, John, Arthur with me!” Dutch yells breaking open the door to the manor, “Jack and Angel have got to be here find them! Hosea with me, John Arthur search down here!” Dutch orders heading upstairs. 

“ANGEL! JACK! Where are you?” Arthur yells searching the parlor has he heard John doing the same, he moved to the back of the room and broke down the door with one kick to find one of the sons hiding behind an overturned desk. 

“Where is my daughter you son of a bitch!” Arthur yells pointing his revolver at the man’s head. 

The man face went red, “You bitch of a daughter bite me!” The man yells getting ready to shoot Arthur and Arthur could only smile. 

“Good girl!” As he shot the man between the eyes, the man fell to the ground dead. 

“ARTHUR! JOHN! We need help up here!” Dutch yells, Arthur sprinted out of the room with John hot on his heels, Dutch and Hosea were trying to get into a room but were being stopped. Someone was shooting at them from behind closed doors. 

“You need to go round back.” Hosea grunts as a bullet just missed him. 

“We’ll keep occupied just go!” Dutch orders, not before they heard shooting. Looked like more men showed up. 

“Take care of that!” Dutch yells, John and Arthur didn’t need to be told twice as they took care of the men outside with the help of the gang and soon must if not all of Cathirne Braithwaite men were dead. 

“Arthur!” John yells finding the door that lead back inside which looked like to be a bedroom, the pair kicked the door in and made quick work of the last two Braithwaite sons. Dutch and Hosea brusted into the room. Arthur and John looked around the kids weren’t here, Dutch marched over to the door and kicked it open, and Hosea rushed in after him.

“Arthur.” Hosea gently says holding something in his arms, 

“ANGEL!” Arthur happy yells scooping Angel up from Hosea. And then Arthur's eyes went wide, on her right cheek was a large bruise and the puncture marks on the sides of her face. Arthur had a dark look on his face, as Dutch dragged Catherine Braithwaite out of the bedroom by her hair. Dutch pinned the old hag to the wall, 

“Where is the boy.” Dutch hisses pointing his gun at Cathrine face. 

“Arthur.” Hosea warns, as Arthur took the hint and left. Angel had buried her face into the crock of Arthur neck, as she started to cry. 

“Shh, shh, shh. It’s okay baby girl.” Arthur tries to soothes rubbing her back. Arthur made it out of the manor on time the place was going up in flames. Angel rested her hand in Arthur shoulder as she looked at the gang happy to see everyone but she brushed the negative thoughts away when she didn't see Sean. Mrs. Braithwaite told them that Jack wasn't here but in Saint Denis. He was being kept by the biggest criminal Angelo Bronte. The man who had the city under his thumb.

End of line


	20. Chapter 20

“So Sean is dead?” Angel whispers as she sitting on her cot, knees pulled up to her chest as Miss. Grimshaw was playing with her hair. 

Miss. Grimshaw didn’t answer right away, as she was trying to find the best way to tell Angel“Yes, Angel he was killed in Rhodes it was a mess.” 

Angel could only blink, and look down at the ground where frost was laying on his back trying to cheer up Angel. “He’s really gone, and I-never got to say goodbye.” She cries.

“Ohh Angel.” Miss. Grimshaw whispers pulling the girl close as she started to cry into her dress. “It’s going to be okay.” Angel didn’t answer as she cried harder into Miss. Grimshaw dress, as the older woman was trying to calm her down. 

“What the hell is she crying about?” Micah yells, as Miss. Grimshaw shot him a dirty look, “Oh is this about Sean.” He mocks asks as Angel hid her face in Miss.Grimshaw dress. 

“Mr. Belle would you kindly piss off.” Miss. Grimshaw hisses glaring daggers at Micah. 

“I just don’t see why the little sweetheart is so sad, people die and we move on.” Micah tells her. 

“If you don’t understand the why, I don’t think you ever will.” Miss. Grimshaw states combing her fingers through Angel hair as the girl was starting to sniffle, “Do you want your father? Dutch? Hosea?” Angel shook her head no. She wanted, she wasn't sure who she wanted 

“What do you want?” She gently asks, while keeping eye contact with Micah, “Was there something else you needed, Mr. Bell?” 

“No, of course not Miss. Grimshaw, just not sure if the little sweetheart will ever get over this.” Micah spites out leaving them alone. 

It was a little over an hour later when, agents Milton and Ross showed up and threatened them to hand over Dutch and they could all go free. Dutch, said no and when the gang pulled out there guns, the agents realized they were outgunned and out classed, it just meant that it was time to leave. Dutch had sent John and Arthur ahead to clear out there new home. 

“Angel.” Hosea calls as the girl was sitting out of the way as the camp was packing up.

“Yes, uncle Hosea?” Angel softly answers as she was pulling up the grass. 

It broke Hosea heart to see the girl so sad and dejected, “Why don’t you come ride with me to our new home?” He asks as Angel gave him a half-hearted shrug. 

“I guess.” She whispers as frost nuzzled her arm gently. Hosea looked over at Dutch who was having a heated talk/argument with Micah. 

“DUTCH!” Hosea yells marching over to the gang leader, Dutch looked over at Hosea. 

“Yes, old girl?” 

“Ride with me and Angel.” Hosea not so stubbly orders, earning a glare form Micah. Hosea brushed it off, and crossed his arms and pointed behind him. Dutch looked behind Hosea to see how sad and alone Angel looked, the girl was flat out ignoring frost who was trying to get her to cheer her up. 

“Alright.” Dutch agrees turning away from Micah. The camp was soon loaded up, Hosea and Dutch got into the driver seat of the wagon with frost hopping into the back. While Angel was seated between them, Dutch was leading the gang, to Shady Belle.

“It’s going to be okay sweetheart.” Dutch tells Angel as the girl was playing with some flower that she had found. Angel gave them half shrug as she was quite. That didn’t feel right to either of them.

“Are they dead?” Angel whispers, not looking up from the flower she was playing with. 

“You mean the men that killed Sean?” Hosea carefully and gently asks. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes, I think Micah or Bill killed the man who killed Sean.” Hosea tells her, as Angel only nodded her head and drop the flower. Hosea and Dutch shared a worried look as Angel started to cry, once more.

“Oh sweetheart.” Hosea whispers picking the girl up and hugging her close as Angel sobbed into the older man chest. Dutch shot Angel and Hosea a worried look, the poor girl was taking Sean death hard. 

“Is she still crying?” Micah voice asks in a mocking voice as he rode up next to the wagon. 

“Mr. Bell.” Dutch says in a dark and warning voice, “Even you could see how close Angel was with Sean.” 

Micah let out a tsk, “She’s nine for christ sake she needs to stop acting like a child and grown up. People die, we move on.” 

Hosea eyes narrowed as Angel sobbed into his vest, “You know Dutch.” As smile played on his lips as he talked.

“No, Hosea what?” Dutch answered knowing that his partner had something in mind for Micah.

“I just heard Micah here agree to take the night shift for the next week.” Hosea tells him, as Micah eyes went wide. 

Dutch let out a bark of laughter in agreement. “I think your right old girl.” 

“Dutch what the hell!” Micah yells, as Hosea gave him a dark/cheerful smile, the message was loud and clear. Micah let out a growl, as he rode ahead, Dutch sighed as he looked over at Angel. She had stopped crying and was eyeing her uncle.

“Never leave love aside Angel, and I want you to know how much I love you. Love is all we have right now. And I know right now is rough, but never forget how much Sean loved and cared for you. He would want you to be happy.” Dutch tells her, as Angel blinked.

In soft, hushed voice, “Yes, uncle Dutch.” She whispers hiding her face in Hosea vest.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“How is she?” Arthur asks, when the gang had pulled up to Shady Belle. 

“Bad.” Hosea tells him, watching Angel wander off with frost hot on her heels they were heading to the swamp, “Arthur we need to-we need to let her mourn.” 

Arthur let out a tired sigh the events of the last two days catching up to him. No rest for the wicked it seemed, “I know Hosea. It’s just will she ever be okay?” 

“In the long run yes, for now we need to give her space and let her figure this out. Sean treated her like a sister.” Hosea reminds him. “Well do what we can, she'll need you.” 

“I’ll do what I can for her.” Arthur tells him. 

“That’s all we can do is let her mourn and find her way.” 

Arthur was about to say something when he heard Dutch call for him and John. Hosea gave him a small smile and patted Arthur on the back. Arthur then went over to John and gave his hand a squeeze. It was subtle gesture but it meant a lot to the men. 

The air in and around Shady Belle was hot and humid and soupy. Hosea was sweating through his vest and shirt, the old mansion was a nice spot to lay low, but it hot as fuck. Hosea was wiping his hands on his pants after helping to set up the poker tables, 

“HERR MATTHEWS! HERR TRELAWNY!” Strauss yells from the far side of the manor. Hosea didn’t waste time running to where Strauss was Trelawny was hot on heels, Hosea stopped dead in his tracks. Laying on the ground was Angel looking sick, Strauss had removed the girl’s right boot and there were two puncture marks, two red and angry puncture marks on the girls ankle was swollen. 

“Oh no!” Hosea whispers rushing to Angel side, the girl was laying down still. “What the hell did this?” 

“That thing.” Strauss quickly says pointing to the dead snake next to frost. It was a midland water snake, Hosea patted his pockets and pulled out a bottle of ammonia. Only for the bottle to be hit out of his hand, by Trelawny. The bottle landed on the ground cracking open spilling the ammonia onto the ground.

“What the hell?” Hosea yells as Trelawny said nothing as he kneeled down next to Angel and pulled out needle and syringe and a bottle of clear liquid, he quickly injected the clear liquid into Angel neck.

“The wondrous of modern medicine it’s called antivenom used to treat snake bites.” Trelawny explains, “Herr Strauss would be so kind as to get us some clean, loose-fitting, dry bandages. And some warm water and soap.” 

“Of course.” Strauss says leaving as Angel was laying there still as board. Hosea was proud of her, she knew better then to move around.

“I-I-I don’t know what to say.” Hosea says moving so he was behind Angel as he placed the girl head on his lap. 

“Thank you would be nice. While I was up in the east I heard doctors talking about snake bite treatments and brought some of that back with me.” Trelawny explains with a wink.

“Thank you Trelawny.” 

Things didn’t get any better, following the move to Shady Belle. Dutch went to the mayor’s party but was tricked into a trap by the man who took Jack. The injury that Dutch got from the trolley crash seemed to do something to him. They killed Angelo, and then things went worst. A botched bank job and most of the gang missing or dead. The van der linde became part of the lost and forgotten west. Part of the past that everyone wanted to forget. 

End of line


End file.
